The Blonde Kuchiki V2
by Hollowichigo 4ever
Summary: Discontinued! Adopted by Mystic 6 tailed naruto!
1. Naruto rescued

**: Byakuya is a woman and Naruto's mother. Ichigo's mother Masaki is actually a true soul reaper-hollow fusion as well as the former captain of squads 1 and 0 , she's also the founder of the Seireitei, Central 46, and the Soul reaper academy. Aizen is actually the gentle soul everyone thinks he is. Fem! Byakuya, OOC! Byakuya, Good! Aizen, Naruto X Bleach x-over pairings decided already.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Captain's meeting**

Not even a few hours ago the Seireitei was invaded by Ryoka. Byakuya and the other captains watched as the light crashed into the spirit barrier and flashed for awhile reminding the calm and beautiful captain of her late husband's technique. Byakuya felt moisture in her eyes but quickly blinked it away and told herself a Kuchiki must uphold the law no matter what the cost.

Byakuya thought, _"Minato-kun...Naruto-kun."_ She winced at the painful memory of losing the two people dearest to her...but stilled it with her usual cold personality. She had to be strong for the Soul Society regardless of her painful losses.

The captain-commander called for a meeting because the captain of Third Division Ichimaru Gin failed to kill the Ryoka.

soon all the captains gathered for their meeting.

Yamamoto spoke, "Now Gin Ichimaru you said you encountered the Ryoka and even let them escape how do you plead?"

Kenpachi the captain of eleventh division just sneered, "Coward."

Gin shrugged, "What can I say I messed up?" The fox-like captain never lost his creepy grin.

Soifon muttered, "This is so stupid."

The young captain of tenth division grumbled, "Stupid grownups arguing about crap." Toshiro was bored with listening to the older captain's bickering.

Kyoraku sighed, "Oh boy tempers are running high today."

Byakuya was silent while still thinking of her beloved and son...she kept her usual emotionless mask but on the inside was full of pain and sorrow.

But soon they received word that the Ryoka defeated Renji the lieutenant of Byakuya.

Yamamoto spoke, "The situation is dire! I will overlook Gin's actions from earlier!" He opened his eyes to reveal determined black eyes, "Let us declare war on these Ryoka!"

But then a massive reiatsu appeared and actually sent the Captain-commander to his knees. Soon the captains saw the source.

A young woman who looked to be 5'3 appeared in a burst of shunpo, she had long platinum orange hair with silver streaks. She looked to be about in her early twenties yet felt far stronger than the head captain! Her eyes were a bright green. She wore the whtie hakama of an arrancar yet her spirit energy was the perfet fusion of Soul-Reaper and Hollow...Her figure matched Rangiku's...when she was in the living world she hid in a shorter lighter hair colored gigai and called herself Masaki. But this is how she truly looks even her husband Isshin an ex-captain himself had no idea of her true heritage. She was a member of the royal clan of the Soul Society the Kujoro clan...She's the younger sister of the Soul King...and the very first Soul-Reaper/Hollow fusion naturally born too.

Yamamoto stuttered, " Masaki-sensei!"

Masaki smiled at the old captain, "Hey Yama-kun! My look at you...you've gotten so old!" she stared at her former lieutenant.

Yamamoto yelled, "You are one to talk milady! You're older than even the Seireitei and Soul Reaper Academy combined!"

Masaki giggled, "Yeah I guess I was lucky to die young huh?" She then released a burst of massive spiritual pressure, "And you should know better than to mention a woman's age little Yama-kun."

Yamamoto gulped and shivered from her spiritual pressure.

Yamamoto then asked, "Why are you here milady?"

Masaki then turned serious, "I'm here to warn you..Yama-kun do not harm the Ryoka...my son is among them."

Soifon glared at the far more powerful woman, "Who do you think you are!"

Kyoraku spoke, "Soifon show her respect after she's our superior..."

Byakuya's gray eyes widened a bit as she recognized her, "You're... Masaki Kujoro...the former taicho of the Zero and First Divisions."

Masaki grinned like a certain Ryoka, "Excellent it's nice to see that you know of my previous status."

She noticed Shunsui and instantly flashed over to him...she then hugged him ,"Hey little Kyo-kun! I almost didn't recognize you!"

Kyoraku was in heaven, "Ahhh...if only Nanao-chan would hug me like this!"

Masaki spoke, "Where's Shiro-kun?" She hadn't see her once black haired student in some time now and he in fact had been her favorite student.

Toshiro was about to yell but Kyoraku spoke up, "She means captain Ukitake."

Toshiro blushed, "Ohhhhh..." Everyone chuckled at the young captain's embarrassment.

Kyoraku spoke, "You see he's now bedridden from his illness sensei."

Masaki pouted, "Aww..." She sighed, "Well I hope he gets over it soon."

Kyoraku nods, "Me too sensei me too."

Byakuya spoke up, "When you say son do you mean... Kurosaki Ichigo?"

Masaki nodded, "Yes he's my little strawberry joy." She sighed with nostalgia as she remembered how she and Isshin first started dating.

Gin chucked, "Well he was certainly entertaining."

The orange haired ex-captain's eyes narrowed as she glanced at the silver haired captain, "Was? Did you have a run in with my little boy?" she then smiled but was releasing some of her reiatsu in an instant all the other captains were on the ground struggling to even move...

Even Unohana replaced her calm expression with one of shock, "What incredible reiatsu!"

Soifon couldn't even move much less talk.

Byakuya was also surprised but tried to hide it.

Kenpaichi grinned, "She may be a woman but she's strong! I'd love to fight her!"

Masaki then ceased releasing her spiritual pressure, "My son will be coming here to save Rukia-chan." she then turned and disappeared using shunpo.

Yamamoto then decided to end this meeting for now...but against Masaki's warning he still declare war-time on Ichigo and the others.

(with Masaki)

Masaki flashed through the Seireitei knowing exactly where her son was, " My little Ichi...don't worry mommy will teach you Bankai and how to use your hollow powers."

She then headed straight for where she sensed her son's Spirit energy. She then saw one of the floor titles open.

Masaki thought, "I see he's taking a shortcut to the repentance tower." She sighed and then headed for the closest building and ran over the rooftops heading for the tower...

She looked around, "This place sure has gained some changes since we built it over four millennia ago."

Just then Masaki sensed small spiritual pressure behind her and turned to see two low seated officers with their zanpakuto drawn.

Masaki sighed, "I guess I can't ask you to surrender?" They shook their heads...

Masaki sighed again and began releasing her spirit energy a purple aura surrounded her to show she was a true hybrid of Hollow and Soul Reaper..She placed her hand on her sword, "Please forgive me for this I don't really like killing." she then disappeared and in a flash, it was all over for the unfortunate lower seated officers.

Masaki sheathed her sword which somehow was still free of blood. While the two corpses had blood pooling out underneath them. Masaki gave them a small prayer before flashing away. She knew that Central 46 will eventually pick up on her spiritual pressure.

(Sixth Division barracks)

Renji was unconscious on the bed after getting beaten by Ichigo. The lieutenants of the third and fifth divisions his old classmates were watching over him.

Momo was shaking, "R-Renji!"

Kira a blonde hared man with one visible eye the other hidden by his hair spoke, "They just found him like this."

Momo spoke, "It's okay...you did your best and saved our friend..."

Kira spoke again, "I'll call fourth division to send a healing squad.."

But a voice behind them spoke, "Don't bother..." It was Kuchiki Byakuya.

She spoke, "Just dump him in a cell...he knew better than to go challenge the Ryoka on his own. Losing was not an option." She then turned away from her lieutenant, "Now take this wretch from my sight."

Momo protested, "That's no way...to-"

Kira quickly placed one hand over her mouth, "Shut it Momo..."

He bowed to Byakuya, "Sorry captain Kuchiki right away."

Byakuya then walked off.

Soon Gin arrived grinning as usual, "My, my now what was that all about? The captain of sixth division has always been like that."

He then spoke, "Not to worry I will call Captain Unohana to help your friend...now come along Kira."

Kira nodded, "Yes captain!" He soon left with his captain.

"Whoa! They sure did a member on you Renji!" Momo jumped at the voice to see her childhood friend and captain of tenth division Hitsugaya Toshiro. He had short spiky white hair and icy-green eyes.

Momo yelled, "Toshiro at least warn someone before you sneak up on them like that!"

Toshiro yelled back, "Oh quiet down Momo and I told you I'm **Captain** Hitsugaya!"

He then spoke more softly, "I'm here to give you a warning Momo: Beware of third division."

Momo was surprised, "Huh? Kira's squad? But why?"

Toshiro spoke, "I don't trust Captain Ichimaru but I'm not too sure about Kira either." He soon turned and left.

Momo was surprised at her friend's words.

(Kuchiki compound)

Byakuya then looked around to make sure no one was around spying of course she'd kill them with Senbonzakura if there was anyone here...The captain then opened her little shrine to reveal two photos of two men...her husbands...Hisano her first husband died before they could sire a child...but Minato her second husband who she met on a mission to the living world in the leaf village due to a Hollow infestation managed to sire her first child and heir with her.

Byakuya was only managing not to cry through sheer force of will as she gazed at the two men that meant the world to her...and thought of her son who may or may not be dead...she didn't know.

Byakuya then saw something that made the stoic captain's eyes actually widen...She had received a gift from her husband a crystal orb not unlike the Hokage orb that would allow her to view the Hidden Leaf Village even from the Seireitei...she saw a boy with spiky blond hair and blue eyes getting ganged up on by a group of masked wearing warriors...ANBU black ops.

Byakuya's gray eyes were widened for the first time in centuries since before she lost her best friend Yoruichi Shihoin...despite how she always called Yourichi a 'were-cat' when she was younger the older fun-loving shinigami was like an older sister to Byakuya...but when Byakuya heard about the crime it hurt the Kuchiki heiress deeply.

Byakuya spoke, "Naruto-kun?" She then narrowed her eyes into a steely glare at the ANBU hurt her child...The stoic captain began releasing her spiritual pressure a pink aura surrounded her.

Instantly everyone in the Kuchiki compound could feel their leader's spiritual aura and fell to their knees in fright.

Byakuya then entered her family's private Senkai gate and went into the living world...to bring her child home.

(In the Leaf right now)

A certain blond jinchuriki was getting hurt just for walking near a food cart...The ANBU had managed to catch him and now where stabbing him with their swords and kunai...

But then a strange gate resembling a Japanese sliding door appeared...the gate opened releasing a veil of white light and out from the light stepped a woman with long black hair held up by a white headpiece called a Kenseikan...she wore a long white haori over a black robe. On the back of her haori was a rhombus with the kanji for 'Six' in it. Her robes were loose to show off her large breasts.

The woman had a cold look in her slate gray eyes as she in an instant appeared in front of the blond boy.

She was also wearing an expensive looking scarf around her neck...and white gloves that only covered the back of her hands were seen, strapped to her side was a sword.

One ANBU with a horse mask spoke, "Hey woman out of the way we're busy!" But he was secretly ogling the woman's breasts they were as large as Tsunade's...from the looks of her two accessories, she was from a noble clan.

But then they found themselves unable to move due to a sudden increase in pressure.

Byakuya was unleashing her spiritual pressure. The civilians actually nearly died at the contact.

"Bakudō#61 Rikujōkōrō." Byakuya held out one hand with two fingers aimed at them. They flashed and the head of the ANBU assault found himself paralyzed by six thin beams of light.

"Ugh! What trickery is this woman! Release me!"

The other ANBU rushed at her with their katana drawn.

"Allow me to show you the difference in strength between us Ryoka...You couldn't beat me in a thousand years.." The Kuchiki matriarch then unsheathed her sword.

She then pointed her sword toward the ground.

"Bankai..." She dropped her sword and it fell toward the ground and sunk into it...water-like ripples appeared where her sword dropped.

The ANBU were surprised and then laughed.

"Ooh your sword sunk into the ground we're so scared!"

But then two rows of a thousand swords rose up...

Byakuya finished, "Scatter...Senbonzakura Kageyoshi."

The swords became a storm of thousands of petal-like blades.

The ANBU spoke, "Crap." The storm swarmed the ANBU killing them all...there were 20 ANBU members in this assault.

Byakuya then recalled Senbonzakura back to her..the blades swarmed back to their wielder..but then an Adjuchas level wolf-like hollow tried to attack her from behind...The blades quickly formed a shield around Byakuya blocking the Hollow.

The wolf hollow grinned, **"Hiya Soul Reaper you got some impressive spiritual pressure! You a captain?" **It's voice was like a deep growl**.**

The noble captain spoke in a cold tone, "Yes the Taicho of Sixth division Kuchiki Byakuya."

The hollow's red eyes widened into a look of pure joy, **"Excellent not just a captain but the most famous captain of all!" **He was about to attack but saw an unconscious blond boy behind the captain. The assault on Naruto caused the boy to go unconscious.

He spoke with drool coming from his mouth, **"Awesome the boy has some massive spirit energy too! Since I'm currently no match for you captain Kuchiki I'll just go for the boy!" **He quickly dove at Naruto with his mouth open, **"You're mine boy!"**

Byakuya's gray eyes widened but she used shunpo to easily appear in front of him.

Byakuya spoke in an ever icier than normal tone, "You will not touch my child hollow scum."

The storm of blades began to grow bigger and multiply and then they were inclosed in a sphere of innumerable blades.

If anyone spiritually aware came to Konohagakure they would be shocked to see a massive sphere of pink above the village.

"Gōkei Senbonzakura Kageyoshi..."

Byakuya then picked Naruto up and vanished with a flicker of shunpo.

"The wolf adjuchas paled, **"Oh...crap."**

The sphere then imploded killing the hollow and creating a powerful shockwave throughout the village...the buildings unlucky enough to be in the sphere were totaled.

Sarutobi practically rushed out of his office at feeling the shockwave.

Byakuya was a few miles outside the village with Naruto in her arms...Senbonzakura had returned to sealed form sheathed.

She then adjusted to hold Naruto in one arm while drawing her zanpakuto with the other.

Byakuya then pierced the air with Senbonzakura and the same gate appeared. Instantly the Kuchiki walked in and the gate closed before fading.

(Fourth Division infirmary)

the senkai gate at the Kuchiki compound glowed and Byakuya came out with her son in her arms. She then used shunpo and headed straight for Fourth Division.

Unohana was tending to one of the low seated soul reapers brought in after the Ryoka invasion..when she felt Byakuya's reiatsu and turned to see the sixth division captain standing there with a hurt boy in her arms.

Byakuya spoke, "Unohana...I need a favor."

Unohana asked, "What can I do for you Byakuya?" She was confused Byakuya hadn't visited her in centuries.

The Kuchiki matriarch then handed her the boy, "Heal him for me."

Unohana was surprised, "Byakuya...who's child is this?"

Byakuya spoke, "He is my son...my heir."

Needless to say Unohana was shocked after all the years of knowing Byakuya she never knew her fellow captain was actually a mother.

Byakuya then turned to leave but said, "If anything happens to my son Unohana...then you and your squad will die by my hand." She then took off in a blur of shunpo.

Unohana nodded, "Got it." She then gently placed the boy on a bed and was about to start healing him when she saw something strange..his wounds were already hissing and healing...Unohana thought, _"What is going on? His wounds are already healing!"_ But she decided to give whatever was healing him a helping hand or Kido spell in this case. Soon the boy was all better now he was sleeping, resting up.

(Fifth Division office)

Aizen was thinking about what had happened so far...Ryoka invasion and War-time exceptions...The gentle captain had a bad feeling about this...

Aizen then heard a knock...he then spoke, "That you Momo? Come in."

His lieutenant clad in her pajamas came in...Momo spoke, "Could I stay with you Taicho?"

Aizen looked at her and spoke, "What? do you think I'd turn you away...would I be that cruel?"

Momo then bowed, "I won't fall asleep in front of you captain! I refuse to be rude and fall asleep!"

Aizen smiled, "It's okay Momo come in and sit down..." He then spoke, "You know Byakuya wanted to have Renji discharged but that was met with opposition."

Momo was surpised, "Opposition was that you captain Aizen?"

Aizen smiled, "No one wanted to see Renji discharged...he's a great fighter and liked by everyone...He'll be able to rejoin the frontlines in no time at all."

Momo then looked at her captain, _"Captain Aizen...he always knows how to make me feel better his words, personality, and scent, they help heal my heart...I'm happy to serve under you captain Aizen." _Momo after a while nodded off to sleep and Aizen tucked her in...

Aizen then stood up and left...He needed to investigate something...

(Next morning)

Momo woke up, "Huh?" She suddenly gasped and got up changing into her lieutenant uniform and tied her hair in the bun...She then grabbed her zanpakuto and lieutenant's badge and instantly headed out...but what she would find would shock and horrify her...

(Fourth Division infirmary)

Naruto had woken up and managed to sneak out of the infirmary...Naruto was now wandering the squad barracks...when several people holding swords rushed by and accidently knocked the boy over.

Naruto shook off the dizziness, "Ow..." He then decided this place was too dangerous and wanted to know how to get the heck out of here...he quickly ran for cover.

(Near the tower)

Momo screamed as she saw something horrifying...Aizen was impaled on a zanpakuto pinned to the tower...

The other lieutenants quickly heard her screams and ran over...Kira yelled, "Momo what is it-" He gasped when he saw Aizen the kind and gentle Taicho of Fifth Division impaled.

A familiar annoying voice spoke, "My what is all this racket so early in the morning?" Soon Gin walked up.

Momo remembered Toshiro's warning, _"Beware of Third Divison..especially when Aizen goes out alone..." _

Momo screamed and drew her zanpakuto, "You did this!" She then charged at the captain...CLANG...only to be shocked as Kira blocks her...

Momo spoke, "W-Why Izuru?"

Kira spoke, "I am the lieutenant of third division...no one raises their sword at my captain for any reason!"

Momo begged, "Please move Kira."

Kira denied, "No I can't."

Momo asked a little louder, "Please move...!"

Kira spoke firmly, "No!"

Momo screamed, "MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!"

Kira yelled back, "I WON'T!"

Momo then released her Shikai, "Snap...Tobiume!" Her sword changed into a prong looking weapon...

Kira gasped, "You dare release your zanpakuto here!"

Momo aimed with her sword and shot a fireball at Kira.

Kira avoided it, "I guess it can't be helped...Raise your head...Wabisuke!" His sword changed into what looked like a small reverse gullitotine blade...but then CLANG.

It was revealed to be Hitsugaya Toshiro captain of Tenth Division and he did not look happy...Toshiro had his own zanpakuto drawn and had blocked both of them.

Toshiro spoke, "Don't move either of you!" He then ordered, "Arrest them both of them." Rangiku grabbed Momo and the lieutenant of Ninth Division Shuhei Hisagi grabbed Kira.

Gin chuckled, "Sorry about my lieutenant captain Hitsugaya."

Toshiro had his back to Gin, "Gin just now you tried to kill Momo didn't you?"

Gin kept his smile up.

Toshiro warned: "If you ever make Momo bleed...I'll kill you!"

(With Naruto)

The kid somehow got himself lost and wandered near the eleventh division area...where a fierce battle is underway...

(With Ichigo)

Ichigo is fighting Kenpachi using Zangetsu only he wanted to save Hinotehime for a surprise but he may need her soon because Zangetsu just isn't cutting it...literally...Yachiru Kusajishi Kenpachi's hyper-active child-like lieutenant is watching 'Ken-chan' play with 'Ichi-chan'.

Ichigo is exhausted, _"Dammit what is this guy?"_ He then glanced at Hinotehime who was strapped to his right side, _"At this rate I need to use her!" _So the orange haired soul reaper drew Hinotehime..in sealed form she resembled an average katana except her guard was flame shaped and even in sealed form she could summon flames to some degree just not as much as she could in Shikai and later Bankai.

Kenpachi the large bloodthirsty captain of squad 11 grinned, "_Two _Zanpakuto? not bad kid!" He soon was on Ichigo like a bull with his sword aimed to sever Ichigo's head but Ichigo counters with Hinotehime..CLANG..their swords sparked as they battled for dominance.

Ichigo now can cut Kenpachi with Hinotehime and even Zangetsu...

Naruto was hiding behind a building watching, "Wow...these guys are so cool!"

Unfortunately Yachiru heard him and zipped over lickty-split...He was hiding behind the building Yachiru was on...

The girl studied the boy who looked to be her age yet was taller than she was...Yachiru then beamed, "Hi! What's your name?"

Naruto was shocked by her bluntness but actually was happy someone wanted to know who he was, "Um...I'm Naruto...Naruto Uzumaki."

Yachiru smiled and introduced, "Nice to meet you Naru-Naru! I'm Yachiru Kusajishi!" She gave him a nickname which she'll probably forget real soon.

Naruto became fast friends with the hyper-active lieutenant...He asked, "So Yachiru who are those guys down there." He pointed at the battling soul reapers.

Yachiru smiled and spoke, "The scary one is my captain Ken-chan! And the orange haired one is Ichy! They're playing together!"

Naruto thought, _"Looks more like they're trying to kill each other to me."_

The two children watched as the two battled it out...

Then Ichigo leapt back and spoke, "Blaze...Hinotehime(_Fire Princess_)!" The katana glowed red and changed into a long Daito/Nodaichi blade...the sword now was on fire like Ryujin Jakaa...and was completely red...blade, hilt, and guard...with the guard now shaped like a roaring flame were all bright firey-red and at the end of the hilt was a flaming whip...

Kenpachi was surprised, "So you know Shikai...Let's continue!" He then rushed at Ichigo only to get sent flying by the whip on Hinotehime...he felt the area it touched burn.

Kenpachi grinned demonically, "Such elation!"

Ichigo spoke, "You're mocking me that's why you haven't called on your zanpakuto...you should be careful my zanpakuto can cut you now."

Kenpachi spoke, "My zanpakuto?" He then started laughing and held up the battle worn sword, "Sorry to disappoint you Ichigo...but I don't know my swords name...**this** is my zanpakuto!"

Ichigo spoke' "Is that right? Good that means it won't get any stronger...So now.." He raised Zangetsu...CLANG...only to see Kenpaichi's blade penetrate the massive cleaver blade.

Kenpachi spoke, "So now what? You thought you could win?" Zangetsu cracked and shattered in half as Kenpaichi's sword penetrated Ichigo's chest and his heart!

Kenpachi explained, "You see my spirit energy is much too great to be sealed...When I fight I have to hold back otherwise it's over too quickly...You're the one who should be careful. I told you to keep you spirit energy sharp." Ichigo fell to the ground...

Kenpachi then turned away and held his sword, "Hmph...how disappointing it was over too fast."

Ichigo thought, _"no...no...I can't die here! I want to win I have to win!"_

Soon Zangetsu materiallzed as Kenpachi walked off...soon Zangetsu stood there over his fallen wielder.

Ichigo was shocked, "Z-Zangetsu.."

The man spoke**, "Ichigo which is it? do you want to win or live?"**

Ichigo whispered, "I have to win..."

Zangestu spoke**, "I can't hear you."**

Ichigo yelled out, "I want to win!"

Zangetsu then placed one hand on his wielder, **"Very well allow me to take you there!" **Soon his cape covered both of them.


	2. Battles

**Chapter 2 Ichigo vs. Zangetsu? The Inner Hollow appears**

(In a different part of the Seireitei)

Yasutora Sado or 'Chad' as he goes by, was battling a captain of his own the captain of eighth division Kyoraku Shunsui ...

Chad was blasting at the energetic but lazy captain but kept missing...Then Kyoraku uses shunpo to appear behind Chad and flicked him flying with just his fingers.

"Why? Why are you fighting so hard Ryoka?"

"To save Rukia Kuchiki..."

Kyoraku was surprised, "Rukia? But she went missing in the World of the Living only this past month...It seems like such a thin friendship acquaintanceship at best to risk your life for."

Chad agrees, "You're right I barely know her but..." He stood up, "Ichigo wishes to save her and that's the only reason I need to fight."

Kyoraku adjusts his hat and sighs, "Oh well...you have amazing resolve for a Ryoka...It would be rude of me to try and convince you otherwise..." He then drew his zanpakuto which were twin swords, "Unfortunately now it means I must take your life."

Chad then starts reminiscing about the time Ichigo and him first met and first fought their first battle together as a team...Chad charged Spirit energy in his transformed fist, _"Ichigo I may die...but I will beat him...if I live I'll re-swear on that promise..that we swore long ago." _Chad charged at Kyoraku with his energy-charged fist raised.

But sadly Chad just wasn't fast enough as Kyoraku struck him first...The captain whispered, "Sorry."

Chad fell to the ground bleeding.

On a roof of the area...Nanao the lieutenant of eighth divsion watched...Soon a messenger from the Secret Remote unit of squad 5 arrived.

Nanao sensed his approach and spoke, "What is it? Couldn't they have used a hell butterfly to deliver a message ?"

the squad member spoke ,"Yes. But this one was signed by Captain-commander Yamamoto and Captain Hitsugaya of Tenth Division."

Nanao was surprised and turned to face the agent, "A conjoined signature? is it a top secret message?"

Kyoraku stood over the downed Chad, "For a human to even set foot in the Seireitei is a feat in of itself...but for one to actually manage to fight nearly equal to a captain like myself..is truly incredible." He complimented Chad, "You are truly amazing for a human."

Kyoraku then surveyed the damage done by Chad's final blow..the ground was broken and there was smoke and flames...

Kyoraku spoke, "The power of his final blow was truly frightening...I'm glad he missed."

Nanao soon arrived, "Captain there's a message!"

Kyoraku turned to his lieutenant, "What is it Nanao? Now that you mention it...There was a boy from the secret remote messenger unit here earlier wasn't there?"

Nanao then spoke, "Captain Aizen has been killed!"

Kyoraku was shocked as he listened to his lieutenant explain...

Kyoraku sighed, "So Sosuke is dead huh? Shall we go pay our respects?"

Nanao then noticed Chad on the ground, "Captain...this Ryoka is still alive..." She raised one arm and charged some spirit energy into her arm and hand, "Shall I finish him off?"

But then a wave of massive spiritual pressure froze the lieutenant...Kyoraku simply chuckled, "Come out Masaki-sensei."

Soon the orange haired ex-captain made her appearance...Masaki studied Nanao, "She looks like _her_."

Kyoraku nods, "Yup."

Masaki in a blur of Flash Step appears in front of Chad and easily picked up the tall boy, "I'll take custody of him..after all he's a friend of my little Ichi and I can't let a friend of my son get killed."

Kyoraku nods, "Alright I'll leave the Ryoka in your hands sensei..come along Nanao." They both disappeared with shunpo.

Masaki then looked at the boy she was holding, _"Chad you've helped my little Ichi grow I won't just let Soul Society capture you." _She then took off using shunpo/sonido heading to the hidden area underneath Sokyoku hill.

(Back with Ichigo, Inner world)

Soon Ichigo got that falling feeling he found himself on a building except it was sideways instead of right side up. Ichigo recognized where they were and instantly fell backwards as if trying to hold on to the building.

Zangetsu asked,** "****What are you doing?****"**

Ichigo spoke, "I don't want to fall again."

Zangetsu spoke, **"There is no chance of that. It only happened because your inner world went out of balance when you became a hollow." **

Ichigo was surprised especially when Zangetsu threw him a sword. but it was normal.

Ichigo told him, "Wait this isn't you. My sword's name is Zangetsu. (斬月, _Slaying Moon_)" Of course he forgot in his surprise about Hinotehime who's in sealed form right now.

Zangetsu then spoke, "**Do you mean this? The sword your enemy broke?**"

He held up the repaired cleaver-blade of his sealed form, **"I'm afraid I can't let you have it."** Then he threw it aside.

Ichigo yelled, "Hey what are you doing?"

Ichigo headed after it but a voice spoke, **"Move aside."**

Ichigo watched as a white blur went by him. The mysterious person flew toward the falling sword, caught it, flipped, and landed perfectly on the building.

Ichigo was shocked as the specter turned to him, "Just what are you?"

He was shocked as this mysterious person looked like a perfect clone of him only differences were this man's skin, clothes, and hair were a bleach white. His eyes were yellow and the sclera were black as were his teeth. His yellow eyes reflect with an intelligence Ichigo knew...his own.

The man spoke and he sounded like he was speaking underwater, **"What's up partner?"**

Zangetsu spoke, **"This time Ichigo you must defeat yourself! Prove that you're worthy to wield me! If you wish to wield me then take me from your own hands!"**

The clone chuckled and held the sword out as if daring Ichigo, **"Go ahead and try partner."**

Then he attacked and was so fast Ichigo barely had time to block, **"Just try and take him back partner!"**

Ichigo was shocked as his doppelganger easily pushed him back then he saw Zangetsu's spiritual pressure it was emitting a red spiritual aura.

Ichigo thought, _"Unreal Zangetsu is an even more amazing sword than I thought it's spiritual pressure is burning up the air! A regular sword looks like a stick next to it!"_ He then gasped as his sword turned into a Shinai, _"What the hell am I suppose to do with this?" _

But then a young woman appeared next to him. She had long red hair and crimson eyes. She wore a red furisode kimono with flame designs which slightly revealed her busty figure. She looked to match Rukia in age.

She looked pissed, **"Ichigo you bastard did you forget you have me too?"**

Ichigo grumbled as she kicked him in a way Rukia used too, "Ow damn girl!"

The girl then smacked him in the head, **"Baka why didn't you use me in tandem with Zangetsu?"**

Ichigo's inner hollow was watching with amusement**, "Heheheheh now this is entertainment!"**

Zangetsu looked on, _**"Ichigo you must hurry and take me back before you die."**_

After a small argument Ichigo apologized, "I'm sorry Hinotehime I promise that as soon I get Zangetsu back I'll use you both to battle Kenpachi."

Hinotehime smirked and spoke, **"You damn well better baka." **She then disappeared.

Ichigo then drew her sealed form, "Blaze...Hinotehime!" The sword morphed into a Daito/Kodaichi combo blade that was all red and covered in flames. It's guard was in the shape of flames...a flaming whip was on the hilt.

The Hollow grinned, **"Finally let's go!" **He then twirled Zangetsu and hurled it at Ichigo who barely managed to dodge.

The inner hollow then retrieved the sword with the wrapping, **"Damn missed."**

Ichigo was shocked, _"Using Zangetsu like a spear? What kind of move was that?"_

Then the hollow spoke, **"You're really hopeless Ichigo! Zangetsu is a powerful sword how the hell did you get so bloody!" **He began twirling Zangetsu again.

He continued, **"Can you become best friends with someone just by learning their name? That's all you've done so far! You think all you have to do is call Zangetsu's name and you even forgot you had another zanpakuto! They both are capable of so much more! If you had opened your heart to them they would've become so much stronger! But you didn't because you don't care about your zanpakuto at all! You're one those people who believes he only has to train himself!"**

Ichigo then looked at Zangetsu and thought, _"He's right...I never tried to get to know either of my zanpakuto. They are more than just mere weapons." _

He kept avoiding the attacks from his other self_, "They are alive and have names."_

Ichigo then remembered what he said when Kenpachi revealed he didn't know his sword's name, _"Good so then it won't get any stronger." _

Ichigo mentally kicked his own ass,_ "Why the hell did I say that? I really am a baka! We are the same I acted just like that man! The man who never bothered to learn his sword's name!" _

Ichigo then realized, _"I want to know Zangetsu, Hinotehime I want to learn more about you both."_

Hollow Ichigo then prepared to deliver the final blow, **"Hey it's about time to wrap this up." **

He smirked, **"I'll show you how to use both zanpakuto the right way. You'll never use them again." **He rushed forward with Zangetsu raised.

Ichigo then asked, _"Will you both little by little tell me about yourselves? I want to learn more about my priceless partners. So tell me and once again let me fight alongside you Zangetsu!"_

In an instant when Hollow Ichigo struck, Zangetsu was once again in Ichigo's arms.

Ichigo then looked at the silent man, _"Are you giving me a second chance? Thank you Zangetsu, Hinotehime I won't let either of you down!"_

(Outside)

Kenpachi then felt Ichigo's spirit energy rise, _"What! His reiatsu!"_

Soon the orange haired soul reaper rose up with Zangetsu and Hinotehime both drawn and ready to fight. He emitted his blue spiritual aura.

(Inner world)

The hollow breathed and spoke, **"Phew. So he's gone. That's all you wanted right?"**

Zangetsu nods,** "Yes I apologize for troubling you."**

The hollow smirks and spoke, **"It's okay we need him to win. He's king of this world. Now I'm done I guess I'll head home." **

Then he started being absorbed into Zangetsu, **The kid's got potential Zangetsu raise him well. Because his power will eventually be mine."** The Ichigo lookalike completely disappeared.

Zangetsu looked up at the sky as did Hinotehime who materialized after the hollow was gone.

Zangetsu spoke, **"Ichigo I hate the rain. It rains in here too. When you're upset the clouds cover the sky and when you're sad it rains. To be able to hold back the rain I'll give you all my power. Believe in me Ichigo you are not fighting alone."**

Hinotehime thought,_** "Believe in me Ichigo I'll help in anyway necessary for you to win...just trust in me...Ichigo!" **_Her voice echoed through the Inner world.

(Outside)

Kenpachi was shocked as Ichigo's reiatsu continued to rise, _"What! His Reiryoku was gone and now it's practically blazing! And his Spiritual Pressure!"_

Ichigo now was blazing with blue reiatsu and his wounds were no longer bleeding.

Kenpachi was even more surprised, _"The bleeding is stopping!"_

Then Ichigo rushed at Kenpaichi with both his swords ready to strike. Ichigo then gave Kenpaichi a nice gash on his shoulder.

Kenpachi met him head on but Ichigo was now managing to push him back.

Kenpachi was shocked, _"What! He's overpowering me!"_

Kenpachi was now sent back but managed to slow his trip by digging his sword into the building.

Ichigo spoke, "Sorry I have to end this quickly."

Kenpachi spoke, "End this quickly? No that won't do...Let's make this last as long as possible!" Soon the two had a battle of blades. Ichigo cut Kenpachi's face with Zangetsu and gave him a gash through his stomach with Hihime.

Kenpachi managed to nick Ichigo in the cheek with his blade.

Soon Ichigo discover just how stubborn Kenpachi was he's managing to cut and damage him but the man just refused to go down.

Ichigo yelled, "What's wrong with you? Are you insane! Do you like fighting that much! Aren't you afraid of being hurt or dying!"

Kenpachi just laughs, What's wrong with **me**? There's something wrong with you! How can you be so powerful and not enjoy fighting!"

Kenpachi continued, "Revel in it...death and pain! Those are the rewards of battle!"

(Eleventh Division barracks)

Ikkaku was leaning against a wall feeling the massive spiritual pressure from both Kenpaichi and Ichigo soon the 5th seat arrives Yumichika with the most ridiculous looking hairstyle Ikkaku makes fun of him and the man obsessed with beauty got annoyed and placed a wig on. soon the two spoke about Ichigo's chances against their captain.

(Back with Kenpachi and Ichigo's fight)

Kenpachi looked up at the sky, "Such elation! Against you..." He reached for his eye patch and removed it, "I think I can fight with no restraints at all!"

Kenpachi starts glowing with yellow spirit energy.

(With Yachiru and Naruto)

Soon an agent of the Ritei-tai messenger squad for squad 11 appeared behind Yachiru, "Lieutenant Kusajishi! I have an urgent message for you and Zaraki-Taicho!"

Yachiru spoke without turning, "All right but tell me later."

Naruto paid more attention to the battle than the man.

But the agent insisted, "I'm sorry but this message was signed by Captain-Commander Yamamoto and Captain Hitsugaya of Squad 10."

Yachiru waved him off, "Fine tell us later." Naruto was staring at them.

The agent obviously was pushing his luck, "But Lieutenant! I was ordered to tell all the captains and lieutenants!"

Yachiru finally turned around while releasing pink reiatsu which took on the form of an angry cat head, "Leave! Kenny is fighting right now!"

The agent shivered with visible nervousness and fear.

Kenpachi was still releasing yellow spirit energy.

Ichigo spoke, "No fair what have you been hiding?"

Kenpachi spoke, "Hiding? You'd think I'd cheat?" He then revealed the secret of the eyepatch, "I had the Research and Development department make this for me." Upon closer inspection the eyepatch had eyes and mouths.

"These monsters devour spirit energy...and now I can use the energy they consumed-" He then slashed with his sword and then the entire building came down. "To kill you. It's that simple." his eyes were glowing yellow.

A familiar voice spoke to Ichigo, **"Do you hear it Ichigo?"**

Ichigo then turned to see Zangetsu and Hihime standing beside him.

Hinotehime finished for Zangetsu, **"The sound of his sword screaming?"**

Ichigo nods, "Yes."

Zangetsu spoke, **"He cannot hear it. When those who do not trust each other fight together their strength is diminished."**

Hinotehime added,** "Those who rely on their own strength can't comprehend that." **

Zangetsu asked, **"Ichigo do you trust us?"**

Ichigo then replied, "Yes all my power is yours and lend me yours."

Zangetsu spoke, **"Very well." **He and Hinotehime placed their hands on their respective sword forms.

Ichigo's spirit energy spiked even more and increased.

Kenpachi was elated, "Good I feel your spiritual pressure spiking again!"

Ichigo told him, "Of course I'm borrowing Zangetsu and Hinotehime's power. We fight as a team. I not losing to someone like you who fights alone."

Kenpachi spoke, "Zangetsu...Hinotehime...those the names of your zanpakuto? You're using the powers of your zanpakuto and fighting as a unit? What a load."

"A zanpakuto is simply a weapon...teaming up with a weapon is the way of a coward who can't fight on his own." Kenpachi powered-up. "For guys like us..."

His yellow spirit energy took on the form of a demonically grinning skull, "It ain't our way...Ichigo!"

Zangetsu spoke,** "He's coming Ichigo!"**

Hinotehime added,** "We can't hold back your bleeding much longer!"**

Ichigo thought, _"Only one shot!" _His spirit energy took on the form of a hollow mask. Soon the two rushed at each other and collided in a burst of yellow and blue reiatsu. The explosion of spirit energy destroyed the buildings.

Soon it showed Ichigo and Kenpachi all bloody in a stalemate. Ichigo fell first, "Damn sorry guys." He collapsed.

Kenpachi stared down at his second strongest opponent and then blood spurted from his shoulder, "Heh. Why are you sorry fool? You won." Kenpachi collapsed too.

Yachiru soon looked down at the fallen orange haired soul reaper then she bowed, "Thank you Ichi-chan! Ken-chan had fun fighting you! It's been a long time since I saw him so happy!" Naruto was sweatdropping at the hyper lieutenant.

Yachiru then shockingly easily lifted Kenpachi, "Time to go Ken-chan!"

She turned back to Ichigo, "Try to stay alive Ichi-chan and come back to play with Ken-chan again some time." She then disappeared with incredible speed.

(On a roof)

Kenpachi had been reminiscing about his and Yachiru's past. Then he opened his eyes to see Yachiru.

The pink haired child-like lieutenant spoke, "Hey!"

Kenpachi spoke, "Yachiru..."

Yachiru was happy to see her father/brother figure awake, "Yay! You're finally awake! Don't worry I called captain Unohana she'll be here soon!"

Kenpachi asked, "What about him?"

Yachiru then quieted down, "I don't know he was alive when we left."

Kenpachi grinned, "Good I have to have a rematch."

Yachiru looked surprised, "Huh? Why?"

Kenpachi spoke, "You know why I lost."

Yachiru denied it, "But you didn't lose Ken-chan!"

Kenpachi chuckled softly, "Idiot look at me."

Yachiru still denied it, "You didn't lose Ken-chan! Ichi-chan said his zanpakuto were helping him! It was three against one! You won Ken-chan!"

Kenpachi chuckled only to get smacked by an irritated Yachiru.

Kenpachi then spoke, "Fighting with a zanpakuto." He then asked, "Yachiru...do you remember the day I gave you your name?"

Yachiru nodded, "Yes! I even remember the number of clouds that day!"

Kenpachi agreed, "Yeah me too." His grip on his sword increased and caused a little more blood to spurt out.

Yachiru spoke, "Ken-chan?"

Kenpachi spoke, "Quiet. It's been a long time since I thought about the pain of not having a name." He then lifted his sword up to his face, "I kept you waiting a long time didn't I? Why now? you wonder. I'm not too late am I? will you tell me your name?"

The sword remained silent.

Kenpaichi glanced at it a little longer before chuckling, "I knew it." He placed his hand over his face, "Blast it! I want to become stronger! I found a good opponent to fight...I want to become even stronger!"

Yachiru starts reminiscing about her past she came from a deadly area in the Rukon District and could have died but somehow she survived and met Kenpachi who was then nameless.

She then spoke, "I know you can do it Ken-chan...let's get stronger together! Cause to me you're the strongest I know."

Kenpachi was silent to show he was unconscious.

Yachiru looked, "Ken-chan?" Her cry echoed, "Ken-chan!"

(At the Senzaikyu tower)

Ganju and Hanataro finally made it.

Hanataro asked, "That noise has stopped. You think Ichigo's okay?"

Ganju spoke, "This is no time to be distracted! It's our turn now!" The two unlikely saviors then headed to the tower by Ganju's hookclaw item.

(with Ichigo)

Yoruichi in cat form looked down at the unconscious Ichigo. Soon Masaki showed up in a burst of shunpo.

(Within the Senzaikyu Tower)

Rukia was surprised as the rumbling stopped, "The sounds have ceased. That reiatsu is gone too." She wondered ,"Which one died? I can't tell. But no blood should be shed on my behalf." She then looked down, "Am I truly worth it? Tell me...Kaien."

(With Ichigo)

Yourichi spoke, "Forgive us Ichigo we're a little late."

Masaki studied him, "You took quite a beating honey but that's to be expected fighting against the most bloodthirsty captain in soul society history."

Yoruichi then released her spirit energy as she transformed, "I won't let him die Masaki."

Masaki nods, "Got it we'll take him to our secret training ground under Sokyoku Hill." She looked at the blonde haired blue eyed boy "Would you like to come with us?"

Naruto nodded, "Y-Yes!" Masaki scooped him in her arms and disappeared along with Yoruichi who grabbed Ichigo.

(At the Senzaikyu tower)

Two guards posted were arguing then thanks to a drug from Hanataro one fell woozy. Then Ganju dropped down and elbowed the other hard.

The two then walked up to the last door.

Ganju groaned, "Great a shutter type."

Hanataro smiled and dug in his kimono, "Don't worry I have a spare key." He soon opened the door.

Ganju raised the door more, "All right let's have a look this Rukia everyone wants to save so bad." He soon saw her and a terrible memory came back.

Rukia asked, "Who's there? Are you one of Ichigo's friends?"

Hanataro was excited to see her and beckoned her to come with them now.

Ganju remembered Rukia from **that** night the night his older brother Kaien was slain.

Rukia recognized the pattern on Ganju's clothes, "You're...a member of the Shiba clan?"

Hanataro noticed, "Ganju you know her?"

Ganju spoke, "How could I forget that face...the face of the soul reaper who murdered my brother!"

Hanataro was shocked.

Rukia then spoke, "He's correct Hanataro. If he is of the Shiba clan then his older brother Kaien indeed died by my hand."

Hanataro was shocked even more when Ganju practically lunged at Rukia and grabbed her by the shirt.

Just when it looked like Ganju was about to kill Rukia a massive spiritual pressure frozen them.

Ganju and Hanataro were shocked by it they then turned to see a person walking toward them.

It was Kuchiki Byakuya! The legendary sixth division captain herself...Byakuya was inwardly annoyed she just wanted to catch up with her son and these Ryoka are getting annoying!


	3. Reunions

**Chapter 3 Reunions, and investigations**

(Thirteenth division barracks)

a voice spoke out. "What! Aizen's been killed?"

Soon a white haired man started to come out of the quarters. "Who did it and when!"

The frightened massager spoke. "W-W-We're not sure captain Ukitake but that's want we're trying to find out!"

Ukitake Jūshirō Taichio of thirteenth division groaned as he shook off all tiredness. "Blast it! What's happened since I fell asleep?"

"I'll get to the bottom of this!" He vowed.

(Repentance tower)

Ganju and Hanataro were frozen in fear as Byakuya walked toward them her spiritual pressure crushing around them...parayzling them.

"I-I can't believe it! I-I-It's...!" Hanataro was petrified.

Ganju spoke with equal fear, " Kuchiki Byakuya! The taicho of Sixth Division!"

"Ganju you've heard of her?"

"Of course the Kuchiki clan is one of the four noble clans in the soul society and she's the first female and strongest clan head of her clan! She's also the most famous of the thirteen captains!"

"Why did she have to show up?" Ganju shivered.

"W-We don't even have half a chance against her!" Ganju told them.

"Maybe..she'll let us go if we beg for our lives." Ganju suggusted.

Hanataro was shocked, "but...Ganju." he looked toward Rukia, "If we run we should take Rukia too!"

Ganju yelled, "Are you nuts? We have to cross the bridge! You think we can get past that woman?"

"And you expect me to risk my life for this _monster_?" The angry Shiba memeber yelled out. "She killed my older brother! I refuse to die for her! I won't do it!"

Hanataro was in thought then he spoke shockingly serious. "Okay you're right...this was never your mission anyways it was Ichigo's."

"But would you at least take Rukia with you when you go? I'll go and try to stall her." The usually-timid boy said.

Both Ganju and Rukia were stunned at his words.

"Hanataro are you nuts? Do you know what you're saying?" Ganju yelled worried.

"Y...Yes I do...I know how you feel." Hanataro spoke.

"No that's not what I mean! Can't you feel her spiritual pressure? It's even stronger than captain Zaraki's! We can't handle a person that strong!"

"I know..but still I came to save Rukia...I can't just do nothing!" Hanataro then bowed to Ganju. "Thank you Ganju for everything!" He gave a very scared smile, "I hope we can meet again!"

He then turned and walked out.

"N-No Hanataro! You can't!" Rukia was about to try and stop him until Ganju kept her still.

"Let me go!" Rukia struggled to get lose.

_"Look at him the little idiot! He's frightened and he doesn't have his zanpakuto with him!" _Ganju could tell Hanataro was afraid by his body's actions.

Ganju then let out a battle cry which was more like a bellow, "GRAAAAAH!"

It froze Hanataro and the timid boy turned. "Huh? What was that?" He saw a very serious looking Ganju...who had stormed out of the repentance cell.

Hanataro was surprised. "Ganju?"

Ganju glared down at him. "Move it!" He then booted Hanataro away.

Ganju then faced Byakuya. _"Sorry brother but your revenge will have to wait...blame our sis for not raising me to be a coward who would abandon his comrades."_

He acted tough. "Okay captain you have to get by me first!"

(In Hueco Mundo)

"No! Ganju! Run little bro or she'll kill you! Damn it!" A familiar man with spiky black hair and aqua green eyes was watching in horror through the Garganta.

After Rukia 'killed' Kaien the hollow that took over his body was sent back here..Somehow Kaien was still alive and managed to fight the Hollow out of his body..he was nearly eaten several times but being in Hueco Mundo has caused the former lieutenant to develop Hollow traits of his own...he is now powerful enough to match an Adjuchas or even an inexperienced Vasto-Lordes in battle...

Kaien was clad in an Espada like outfit: A white hakama shirt with white pants. his zanpakuto was strapped to his side. After he killed the hollow Nejibana was revived.

"Damn Kaien your little brother's an idiot!" a mocking voice spoke out.

Kaien growled as a tall muscular man with short blue hair and blue-green eyes came up. He had on a white hakama jacket which was opened and pants. His hollow remains were on his mouth's left side resembling a cat's jawbone...his eyes had a green stripe on them like the_ pantera_ genius of cats.

"Shut it Grimmjow!" The former lieutenant glared at the _Sexta _(6th) Espada.

"Sorry but lighten up man it'll all be over soon!" Grimmjow chuckled.

A calm feminine voice soon spoke. "Ugh...you two are so loud."

Soon a pale skinned woman came in she had short messy black hair and green slitted eyes with tear drop like marks going down her face...her lips were coated in black lipstick.

She wore a white jacket with long coattails and a white hakama...on her head was a bone resembling a broken helmet...like the other one a zanpakuto was strapped to her side.

Grimmjow sneered, "Oh Ulquiorra it's you."

The _Sexta_ Espada hated the _Cuatro_ (4th) Espada, since they were still in their Hollow forms. Grimmjow was jealous that she became a Vasto-Lordes while he remained an Adjuchas.

Ulquiorra ignored his words and focused on the Garganta, "That one is your brother Kaien?"

"Yes that's my twerp of a little brother." Kaien thought, _"Screw this I'd rather let Rukia finish killing me than watch my own baby brother get killed!"_

Kaien spoke, "Grimmjow, Ulquiorra I'm going to save my brother!"

Ulquiorra was a little surprised, "Are you sure that's wise Kaien? You will be tried as a hollow."

"I don't care I can't just standby and let my little brother get killed!" Kaien yelled.

Grimmjow spoke, "I'll go with you!"

"No I'm going alone." Kaien shook his head.

Grimmjow growled, "Like hell you are!"

Ulquiorra sighed, "Such pointless yelling."

"Enough out of you all!" Said another voice. A massive reiatsu instantly silenced the two Arrancar and former soul reaper.

A man with spiky blond hair and cat-like blue eyes appeared in a flash of yellow. A yellow glow emanating from his form. He wore a white version of the outfit he wore when he was alive minus the vest... his jacket was unzipped to reveal a muscular torso with the number 0 in big black gothic style on it...He wore a haori similar to a captain haori except his had red flames on it and the kanji for 0 on the back. His Hollow hole was located on his sternum just below his chest, right below his Espada tattoo.

his hollow remains were on his right arm and hand a claw bone...He had been a Vasto-Lordes before becoming an Arrancar...his nails were black and razor-sharp.

He is Namikaze Minato the_ Cero _(0) Espada and the former Yondaime hokage.

Minato grinned revealing fangs,"I'll go with you Kaien...after all I wish to see my dear wife and son again!"

He had missed her dearly when he had died and had been taken by hollows to this place...he had been watching his wife via a Garganta try to cover her pain with a cold mask...it hurt to see her try to act so strong yet be in so much internal pain...and their son.. he had seen through his Garganta what Naruto went though in his former home...

Minato thought. _"Bya-chan, Sochi I'm coming!"_

Kaien nodded, "Let's get going Minato!" the two then entered a Garganta they formed...and headed for the Soul Society...

Grimmjow grumbled, "Lucky bastards!"

Ulquiorra just remained silent.

(Seireitei, under the Sokyoku Hill)

Ichigo slept and was watched by his mother and Yoruichi...soon the orange haired soul reaper slowly opened his eyes.

_"Ugh...where am I? Am I dead?" _He then looked around...

"So awaken at last?" Ichigo turned to see Yourichi standing along with his mother.

Ichigo spoke. "Yoruichi, mom! you're both okay!"

Masaki smiled. "Well Ichigo we're in better shape than you are currently."

Yourichi added. "You should thank your own will to live Ichigo..Frankly I'm surprised you didn't die from those injuries."

"Oh yeah I got hurt pretty bad didn't I- *Gasp*" His eyes widened as he remembered and Ichigo instantly shot up re-opening his stomach wound.

Masaki instantly reacted and used a paralyzing Kido on her son. "No Ichigo! you're hurt!"

Yoruichi tackled him back down. "You are in no shape to be moving!"

"Ichigo you're hurt! Why are you trying to kill yourself?" Masaki cried out.

Ichigo spoke. "I have to mom! Chad and the others are hurt!"

Masaki smiled. "Your friends are okay Ichigo." Masaki then dispelled an illusion Kido to reveal Chad with them! She had begun healing him with her Kido.

Ichigo was shocked. "A-amazing mom!"

Yourichi explained. "Orihime and Uryu escaped unharmed...just stay in that Kido and let it heal you."

Yoruichi explained. "Half your organs were crushed..if you didn't have this in your pocket you'd be split in two."

The cat then brought a..Hollow mask?

Ichigo was shocked. "That was in my pocket?"

Masaki was surprised. "What? You didn't know you had it honey?"

Ichigo spoke. "Well...when I heard it saved me from when I fought Renji yesterday I wanted to keep it but...Hanataro wanted me to get rid of it."

Ichigo's next words made Masaki and Yoruichi both narrow their eyes. "So I threw it into the underground waterway."

He then explained. "Oh Hanataro's this kid from fourth division..he's a timid but really nice guy he healed me."

Ichigo then picked up the mask. "But how did this thing come back to me?"

Masaki then spoke. "Wait I will hold on to it."

Ichigo was shocked. "But I just got it back mom."

Masaki gave her son a stern glare and released a bit of her reiatsu. " Ichigo! **I** am your mother! Do as I say! Hand over that mask!"

Ichigo shook from his mother's immense power. "Sheesh okay, okay mom!" He handed the mask to her.

Masaki takes the mask from her son's hand. _"Sorry Ichigo you're not quite ready to learn how to control your hollow powers yet."_

Ichigo then spoke. "Um..mom did you carry me?"

Masaki smiled at her son. "No sweetie Yoruichi here did."

Ichigo was shocked. "Really?" He looked at the cat, "You carried me? Amazing but wasn't I too heavy?"

Yoruichi spoke. "No not when I turned into my true from."

Ichigo was even more surprised, "True form?" He noticed his mother was giggling.

The cat gave him a look. "Yes I've kept my true form from you all...haven't I?"

The cat spoke. "I see no reason to hide it from you any longer." Soon 'He' began to glow. "Behold my true form!"

soon smoke was in the area..a tall feminine figure stood in the smoke.

Ichigo's was babbling. A gorgeous dark skinned woman with yellow eyes stood there her violet hair went down to just above her waist.

Ichigo also noticed one thing ...she was naked!

The woman then gave Ichigo a teasing smirk. "You look so surprised. People always assume I'm male due to how I sound in cat form. They are so naive! Revealing my true form is always so fun!"

After Ichigo had a yelling fit at Yoruichi to put clothes on and she teased him about seeing a naked girl...she was now clad in an orange shirt and black pants and her hair was tied in a ponytail.

Yoruichi explained about the item she used and Ichigo wondered just who she was.

but before Yoruichi could tell him a crushing reiatsu was felt by both.

Ichigo was shocked, "This spiritual pressure! It's _her_!" He remembered the reiatsu of the one who nearly killed him.

Yourichi spoke, "It's coming from the repentance tower!"

Ichigo quickly got up. Masaki was shocked as she watched her only son attempt to move.

Yoruichi spoke out. "Wait Ichigo! Where are you going?"

Ichigo yelled. "Ganju and Hanataro were going there! If I don't go who's going to save them!"

He grabbed both of his zanpakuto and the item Yoruichi used. "This thing can fly a person using Reiryoku right?"

He then yelled. "Fly!" Ichigo flew out the opening and headed straight for the tower.

Yoruichi watched and groaned. "You fool!"

Masaki spoke. "Don't worry Yoruichi let's just follow him." She disappeared along with Yoruichi.

(Repentance tower)

"I sensed a spirit presence moving toward the repentance cell...I came to see what terrible foe had come concealing it's spiritual pressure." Byakuya spoke calmly.

"But it was only a big fat bug...How absurd. Be gone. My sword is not for crushing vermin." Byakuya informed them.

Rukia then attempted to move.

Hanataro spoke worried, "Rukia what are you doing?"

Rukia spoke frantically, "Let me go Hanataro! If I don't stop he'll..be killed!" The younger Kuchiki then collapsed.

Hanataro ran up to her, "R-Rukia!"

Rukia was too weakened, _"I...I lost too much spirit energy from being in the repentance cell! My body's movement is all wrong!"_

Hanataro then placed one hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry Rukia..."

She looked up at him.

Hanataro told her,"You saw how confident Ganju was...He must have some brilliant plan up his sleeve! That's what I believe."

Ganju was shaking from Byakuya's reiatsu, _"Ugh..just the sight of her makes me shiver. This woman is the real deal all right... with someone as strong as her...using my tricks is just a waste of time!"_

He then drew his zanpakuto which looked like a small clever type blade, _"I'll just take my chances!" _Ganju then did something completely stupid he rushed at Byakuya!

Hanataro and Rukia were freaking out.

"He...He didn't have a plan!"

Ganju grinned. "Just kidding!" He then drew back one of his bombs. "Eat my 'Tears of Blood'!"

But in the blink of an eye, Byakuya was right behind him. The Kuchiki matriarch spoke, "Be gone."

Ganju soon was bleeding from a sword wound, he collapsed.

Hanataro yelled out, "Ganju!"

But then Byakuya heard Ganju's voice, "N...Not so fast!"

Byakuya was surprised to see Ganju bleeding but up!

Byakuya spoke. "Are you deaf? I told you to disappear."

Ganju then shouted out, "Save it! I don't care if you are of noble blood captain! I'm of the Shiba clan and there's not one among us who's a coward!"

Byakuya's eyes widened at the revelation, "So you are of **that** clan."

Byakuya had one hand on her sword, "Then I apologize for dismissing you...You will not leave here alive." She drew it.

Ganju was confused, "What are you going to do from all the way over there?"

Rukia cried out, "No! Onee-sama please!"

Byakuya brought her sword in a 90 angle position. "Scatter...Senbonzakura." Her blade turned pink and started disappearing. There were now sakura petals around.

Ganju was more surprised, "The blade disappeared?"

Rukia knew what was coming so she screamed, "Run away!"

In a flash Ganju was now severely wounded, He fell to his knees.

Hanataro spoke worried, "G...Ganju!"

Rukia cried out, "No! The Shiba clan lost another one!"

But Byakuya now turned her stony gaze on them!

Rukia and Hanataro both looked in horror at the gaze.

Rukia begged, "No! Please Onee-sama!"

Byakuya then began to move the hilt...but then a hand gripped her wrist and a man with spiky raven black hair and aqua green eyes appeared in front of Ganju.

A familiar voice spoke behind Byakuya. "Now, now Bya-chan play nice."

Byakuya turned her head and her gray eyes actually widened at who she saw...He was tall and had spiky blond hair and cat-like blue eyes. He wore a white outfit and had a zanpakuto strapped to his side.

Byakuya whispered, "M...Minato-kun?" She was genuinely shocked and elated to see her husband and father of her only child alive and ...an Arrancar.

But she didn't care...he was still her husband regardless. She still wore the ring he gave her.

The blond man smiled, "Yup it's me...I've missed you Bya-chan."

Byakuya then reformed her blade, sheathed it, and then wrapped her arms around her husband's neck not even caring who saw...Rukia was so shocked she had never seen her adopted sister/sister in law so emotional.

Byakuya gazed into her husband's blue eyes, "Minato-kun when I heard you died and were dragged off by Hollows...I...I just..."

Minato smiled and gazed into her gray eyes, "I know my sweet Sakura-Kouhi(Cherry blossom queen)...you covered up your pain with that cold mask you wear."

He then actually took off her headpiece and her long black hair now flowed down her back freely, "You don't have to hide your emotions any more Bya-chan it's not a sign of weakness to show emotion in fact emotions can be your greatest strength." He even removed her scarf leaving her clad in her captain's outfit.

Byakuya nodded at her husband's request she also blushed at her nick-name, "Okay Minato-kun...for you and our Sochi I will start showing emotions again."

She then kissed her husband...her once stony gray eyes now once again showing fire and spirit similar to Ichigo's...she was more like how she acted when she was younger1

Rukia thought completely stunned by her sister's show of emotion, _"Who is this man? Not since Hisano-sama's death has Onee-sama shown such raw emotion!"_

Ganju spoke weakly, "B...Big brother?"

Kaien smiled, "Hey lil bro! it's nice to see you again...you're grown since I last you...! So how's Kukaku doing?" He then turned to Rukia and waved, "Hey Rukia! How've you been?"

Rukia was even more shocked to see him! She stuttered, "Kaien-dono?"

Ukitake arrived just in time to see the strange scene. Byakuya was kissing some strange man and Kaien was alive?

Ukitake spoke, "k...Kaien?"

Kaien noticed and saluted, "Captain! How nice to see you again! Lieutenant Kaien Shiba returning for duty sir!"

Rukia spoke, "B-But how?"

"When you stuck me Rukia you missed my heart about 2.0 millimeters below." Kaien lifted up his shirt to show the scar.

Byakuya then turned to face Ukitake though she kept close to her husband, "What are you doing here Ukitake?"

Ukitake spoke, " I should be asking you that Byakuya...what were you thinking using your Shikai? There's a law against using your zanpakuto here."

"The captain-commander has issued a war-time exemption...use of zanpakuto is allowed."

Ukitake's eyes widened, "War-time exemption? Is the appearance of a few Ryoka really that important? Was Aizen truly killed by-"

Just then captain-level spiritual pressure was felt by them.

Byakuya and Ukitake were surprised as the spiritual pressure was at captain-level yet it felt inexperienced too.

Minato wasn't impressed, "Hmm...it's not bad but it's nowhere near our own." He and Kaien weren't even fazed by it.

Soon an orange haired teen with a wrapped cleaver sword on his back and a second sword strapped to his side riding on what looked like a strange wing appeared. He flew upward and landed on the bridge.

He then went to check on Hanataro. When he was sure Hanataro wasn't hurt he asked about Ganju but Hanataro's tearful look was enough.

Soon Ichigo turned to Rukia, "Rukia...I've come to save you." He then looked at her only to see a worried look.

"Hey what's with that look? I've come to save you so the least you could do is smile!"

Rukia then spoke, "You fool...I told you not to come! Now look at you! Idiot!"

Ichigo then spoke, "Tch. all right I'm an idiot...you can yell at me all you want later."

He turned to Byakuya, "After I beat her!" But he wondered who the blond man standing right next to the captain was.

"Who is this kid Bya-chan?"

Byakuya gazed at her husband. "He's just a Ryoka who I dealt with once before Minato-kun." Byakuya was annoyed by this boy's persistence...she thought she already took care of his powers.

"Hey kid you actually think that you can beat Bya-chan?"

Ichigo spoke with confidence, "I'll give it a try!"

Minato spoke, "Really? How about you fight me instead?"

Ichigo snorted, "You? I'll bet I could beat you easy!"

Minato smirked, "Oh really?" He then crossed his arms, "I'll tell you what I won't even use my zanpakuto."

Ichigo grinned an easy victory for him! He then was about to attack but then Minato simply disappeared and all Ichigo could see was a yellow light going by him. Minato then rematerialized behind the orange haired soul reaper with one arm out and claw like nails gleaming with his back to Ichigo's.

Then Ichigo fell to the ground bleeding from four gashes on his chest. Ichigo was shocked. _"He's...fast! Faster than Byakuya! I couldn't even read his movements!"_

Rukia and Hanataro both cried out his name, "Ichigo!"

Minato spoke, "Kid you have much to learn before you can fight me or Bya-chan."

Byakuya was very surprised by her husband's speed, _"Minato-kun has become even faster. He could probably keep up with__** her**__."_

"Thank you Minato-kun now I'll take care of him." Minato already knew about her zanpakuto she showed its abilities to him when they first met 6 years ago. Byakuya drew her sword and held it in position for Shikai release.

Minato quickly appeared at her side, "I'll help you Bya-chan." He then raised one hand at Ichigo and a Cero formed in his palm.

Byakuya spoke then first word, "Scatter..." But then cloth appeared over her sword and Minato avoided a blast of Kido.

soon two women appeared one had a lighter version of Ichigo's hair color and green eyes...but the other had dark skin, violet hair, and cat-like yellow eyes.

Bykauya was shocked, "It's...you."

Ukitake spoke the names of the two women," Yoruichi! Sensei!"

(Holding cell)

Renji was resting from his battle with Ichigo and when he woke up he was greeted by his zanpakuto: Zabimaru in spirit form.

After a few banters Zabimaru reveals to Renji they are all healed and ready to face Zangetsu again.

But Renji reveals that the young Ryoka is no longer their enemy.

So Zabimaru asked Renji, "Then who is your enemy who will you fight now?"

Renji was deep in thought.

* * *

Next chapter deals with the game of tag but instead of Byakuya Minato decides to have a go he will prove to Yourichi that he's a 'Flash Master' too...Naruto gets kidnapped by the OC villain. Aizen is alive and investigating the villain's motives.


	4. Tag games, Bankai Training

**Chapter 4: Tag games, investigations, Learning Bankai**

(Repentance tower)

"Yoruichi, Sensei."

"Yoruichi...Shihoin."

The Kuchiki matriarch stared at her old friend, "It's been a long time over a century I believe. I thought you were dead."

Yoruichi eyed Byakuya before she saw Ichigo.

"What happened to Ichigo?"

Minato spoke, "I did it...the twerp actually thought he could fight me."

Masaki had instantly gone to her son's side, "Ichigo, my little Ichigo!" She then started to heal him with Kido.

"Then I will return the favor."

Minato explained, "I've heard of you Yoruichi Shihoin the 'Flash Goddess'. I even heard you and Bya-chan once played tag.. how about taking me on? I am a 'Flash Master' too."

Yoruichi smirked, "My...you talk big but let's see how you back it up?"

She then disappeared and Minato did as well but he disappeared with a yellow light.

Yoruichi appeared behind Minato but he quickly turned around and tried to slash Yourichi with his claws.

But Yoruichi appeared far away with Ichigo...but then in the blink of an eye Minato flashed right in front the ex-captain with a yellow burst.

Minato grinned with one clawed hand raised.

He tried to strike her but missed.

Yoruichi smirked as she appeared on a building along with Masaki holding Ichigo.

"I'll admit you're much faster than Bya-chan but you still can't catch me."

Yoruichi had to admit Byakuya has good taste in men.

"Oh really?" But then a familiar voice behind spoke

to Yoruichi's shock there was Minato right beside her! But how? He was still standing beside Byakuya! Then the Minato beside Byakuya vanished with a yellow light. It was an afterimage!

The blonde espada smirked, "When I was alive I was the fastest shinobi in the elemental countries not even Maito Gai with his gates open could hope to catch me!"

Yoruichi was stunned, _"This man is unbelievable! He's actually faster than me!"_

Byakuya had a slight smirk on her face, _"Well Yoruichi it looks like my husband is the new God of Flash."_

Minato spoke, "You can go free I just wanted to test you." Yoruichi and Masaki instantly flashed away.

Minato then flashed to his wife again.

"Minato-kun you are incredible."

Byakuya wrapped her arms around him.

Minato grinned, "Naturally! So shall we go and find our Sochi?"

"Yes, I'm ready to see our son."

Byakuya and Minato then turned to leave.

Ukitake spoke, "Byakuya wait! Where are you going? What about them?"

"I'm going with my husband to find our son...I have no interest in them. Do as you please."

She and her husband soon flashed away.

Ukitake then sighed, "Boy at least with that man here she's more life-like." Soon Rukia collapsed from the spiritual pressure. Hanataro ran to her worried.

But Kaien appeared in front of him, "Sorry Kid I'm taking her."

_"Poor Rukia I'm guessing the orange haired kid...she left him to try and protect him...Ugh! Looks like I'll need to retrain her!"_

_"It looks like she was focusing the whole time...I don't blame her."_

Ukitake sighed again, "Oh well I guess I better call them out."

"Hey! Sentaro! Kiyone! Come on out now!" soon his two third seats appeared.

After a brief argument they both stood to attention.

Ukitake sighed he did truly care for those two but they could be such trouble sometimes.

Soon he ordered Kiyone to go tell Unohana and Sentaro to place Rukia back in the cell...They both were both to obey until they saw Kaien! they both froze in shock.

Kaien thought, _"Central 46 really is ordering this? This can't be right! What the hell has happened? A guy goes away for a few centuries and everything is all screwed-up!"_

Kaien spoke, "Captain I'll take her." He then disappeared along with Rukia. Sentaro was stuttering as was Kiyone until she remembered what Ukitake ordered and went to fetch Captain Unohana.

Ukitake sighed, "At least I know Kaien will take care of her."

Hanataro was speechless.

"You're probably wondering why I'm letting you live." Ukitake said.

Hanataro spoke quietly. "Y...Yes."

"Why wouldn't I? We aren't sure who killed Aizen but...you Ryoka may have the answers we're looking for...I can't kill you until the investigation's over." Ukitake turned to look at the timid boy, "But more importantly...what you did may be questionable but you were trying to save one of my subordinates...I won't just stand by and watch you get killed."

(With Uryu and Orihime)

Uryu and Orihime had managed to steal some Soul Reaper outfits...Orihime's clever suggestion. They managed to fool them and were trying to head to the Repentance Tower where they thought Rukia was...but then a man with spiky black hair and aqua green eyes flew by them...the two Ryoka only caught a glimpse but saw Rukia in his arms.

Orihime spoke, "Uryu-kun that was..."

The Quincy nods, "Yes he has Rukia." The two decide to follow the man.

(With Kaien)

Kaien used shunpo and flew through the Sereitei listening as Rukia explained about her life since his 'death'.

Kaien whistled, "Wow you really went through a lot Rukia I'm sorry I wanted to come back sooner but I needed to train first."

Rukia nodded, "Yes...Kaien-dono." She still couldn't believe he was alive but here he was right in front of her...

Kaien was deep in thought, _"What happened to this place in the past few centuries?"_

(Near Sixth Division barracks)

Naruto had wandered away from Masaki and the others and made it to the Sixth Divsion barracks...but then he sensed a sinister presence behind him and turned to face a man with messy dark blue hair and green eyes. The man wore a black kimono and had a sword like many of the people Naruto saw. He even wore a white haori.

The man smirked and drew his sword.

"Control their minds...Saimin." His sword glowed purple.

Naruto felt a strange sensation and collapsed.

The man then picked up the young blond Kuchiki heir. "Hm...you have incredible spirit energy for a kid...you will make a fine solider for me." He shunpoed away.

(With Yourichi and Masaki)

Yourichi is slightly exhausted, "Phew! that's the cost of being away for a few centuries. A couple of hundred shunpo and I'm exhausted...I must be finally getting old."

Masaki giggled, "No, no Yoruichi you're just slightly out of practice."

The two shared a slight laugh before turning to face the orange haired youth on the ground.

"Get up Ichigo...you must become even stronger."

"When you awaken my little Ichi...I'll start teaching you about the true power of both your zanpakuto and some Kido."

After Ichigo woke up he had a fit until Yourichi and his mother explained to him about what they would teach him.

(In the secret training ground)

Yourichi explained, "Ichigo we don't have enough to wait for your wounds to fully heal."

"I know you're in pain right now but please try and bare with it."

Ichigo was determined to learn he then drew both his zanpakuto and released Hinotehime into Shikai state.

Masaki asked Yoruichi to allow her to teach Ichigo Bankai and some Kido, since he's her son and Yoruichi will teach him shunpo.

"Ichigo did you know Zangetsu is a constant release zanpakuto?"

Masaki stood across from her son while asking him this.

"It's a what? By 'constant release' do you mean like Kenpachi's?"

Ichigo was surprised.

"I see...you weren't made aware by them were you?"

Masaki sighed.

"Both your zanpakuto have a second release state." The hybrid informed her son.

Ichigo was shocked.

"The first release is called Shikai. The second is called Bankai. It's mandatory for a captain to have mastered both."

"With one exception, each and every captain has mastered Shikai and Bankai."

Ichigo was surprised, "One exception?"

"Kenpachi Zaraki sweetie!" Masaki sighed.

Masaki then told him, "In the enitre history of the soul society Kenpachi Zaraki is the only person to achieve captain rank without either Shikai or Bankai. The gotei 13 valued his fighting prowess and dedication that much. But of course you learned that from fighting him."

"So mom if you're a former captain then does that mean?"

"That's right...I have mastered both Shikai and Bankai."

"Now in the terms of your zanpakuto's fighting ability the difference between Shikai and Bankai...usually depend on the user's talents but it's essentially five to ten times greater."

Ichigo was stunned.

"Incredible isn't it?" Masaki smiled, but told Ichigo sternly, "However due to the huge difference even for someone with talent it could easily take more than ten years to master Bankai."

"What?"

Yoruichi then spoke, "When your mother says ten or more years she means normal training."

Masaki nods, "We're going to use a different method with you Ichigo...You'll learn Bankai in just three days."

(With Momo)

Momo had been sitting in her squad's holding cell but when Rangiku showed up she handed her a letter which she claims was written by Aizen...but was forged by the villain. The villain hoped to create chaos and disorder among the captains. Momo later after reading the letter broke out and headed for the third division barracks not believing what the letter said. Now she faced her dearest and oldest friend Toshiro Hitsugaya.

(With Toshiro)

Toshiro couldn't believe what he was hearing his childhood friend Momo claims Aizen said in his letter that Toshiro himself was the one who was threatening the Soul Society. Now Momo attacks Toshiro.

Toshiro tries to reason with her but it doesn't work she's too confused and distraught to think straight. Then Toshiro sees Gin grinning.

Toshiro growls and spoke, "I see this is your doing too huh Ichimaru?" He then dived down with his hand on his zanpakuto. But then Momo intercepts ...Toshiro curses inwardly, _"Damn it I can't avoid her in midair!"_

He had no choice and struck out at the fifth divsion lieutenant sending her to the ground in a heap.

Toshiro looked at her worried, "Momo!"

"My who would've guessed the captain of tenth division could be so cruel?" Gin shook his head, "Why'd you have to hit her so hard? The poor little thing was suffering."

Toshiro growled again, "Aizen...wasn't enough for you! You had to hurt Momo too didn't you!"

"Her hands are bleeding from gripping her sword so tightly."

The young taicho looked at his childhood friend.

Gin chuckled, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Toshiro then released an icy blue aura, "I gave you a warning Gin...that if you ever made Momo bleed...I'd kill you!"

Gin sighed and his own violet aura came into existence, "Captain of tenth division if you insist on drawing your sword here I'll have no choice but to stop you."

The two auras grew bigger and caused the area to quake from the power.

Kira was shocked, "C-Captain..."

Gin spoke, "Move aside Kira you don't want to die do you?"

Toshiro spoke out. "Don't be stupid! just 'moving aside' isn't enough!"

He then pointed outward with his sword. "Leave! and when you can't see us anymore keep going! If you're within three Ri then I can't guarantee you won't end up dead!" The youngest captain then leapt into the air.

He then spoke his shikai release, "Reign Over the Frosted Heavens, Hyōrinmaru!" A dragon made of frozen water formed around him from his sword. the clear sky was now cloudy.

Kira was amazed, _"Amazing spiritual pressure so dense that it's capable of altering the weather! So this is captain Hitsugaya's ultimate water-ice type zanpakuto...Hyōrinmaru!"_

Toshiro then waved his sword and the dragon charged at Gin. Kira had no chance against the water.

Gin managed to dodge. But Toshiro appeared and used another swipe. Gin used his own zanpakuto to try and endure the hit but then the young white haired captain appeared behind him. Gin's arm was now frozen and immobile from the chain on Toshiro's sword.

Gin then turned his head and opened his eyes fully to reveal slitted crimson eyes, "Shoot to Kill, Shinso!"His zanpakuto suddenly extended and burst through his captain's haori heading straight for the shocked Toshiro. He ducked unfortunately now it headed straight for Hinamori!

Gin spoke, "Are you sure want to dodge it? The girl will die."

Toshiro watched with horror, "Momo!"

But then his sword was blocked by another. Rangiku appeared with her own zanpakuto blocking Gin's.

Toshiro was surprised, "Matsumoto!"

Rangiku spoke, "Sorry captain I had gone back to our squad barrack to wait for you when I sensed Hyōrinmaru's reiatsu and had to come back."

"Captain Ichimaru please with-draw your sword or you will face both of us." Rangiku asked.

(Sokyoku hill training ground)

Yoruichi watched as Ichigo stretched out his limbs...He had been training all day yesterday against his zanpakuto he had managed to pass Zangetsu's test and now was battling against Hinōtehime.

Soon Ichigo was done with his stretching and hopped up. "Okay I'm warmed up now."

He then placed his shirt back on. "Now where'd Yoruichi and mom go? I'm ready to begin."

Yoruichi was thinking whether or not to extend his training, his combat skills and spirit energy increased dramatically. Masaki managed to teach Ichigo some Kido.

Yoruichi thought. _"I wonder if I should extend his training. Where did Masaki go?"_

(Senzaikyu tower)

Rukia had been recaptured when Captain Tosen managed to use his Shikai to disable Kaien.

Rukia was surprised at what the guard told her, "What did you say?"

The lead guard spoke, "You didn't understand me? Then I'll say it again Rukia Kuchiki your execution has been changed once again...it will be tomorrow."

(fourth division infirmary)

Toshiro and Rangiku were looking over Momo.

Toshiro spoke, "Matsumoto thank you for coming..if you didn't Momo would be...dead."

Rangiku looked at her captain, "It's all right captain..." they both thought back to last night after Gin left.

_"Gin that habit of yours hasn't changed..."_

Just then they saw a hell butterfly and then there was an announcement, **"Attention all captains and lieutenants! This is our latest development. The final time of Rukia Kuchiki's execution shall be 29 hours from now."**

Toshiro was shocked and then turned to leave...

Rangiku noticed, "Captain?" She wondered what was going through her captain's mind.

Toshiro spoke, "Matsumoto we have to stop the execution!" Soon the two of them headed for Sokyoku Hill.

(Sokyoku Hill)

Two people sensed powerful spiritual pressure..the taller person spoke, "So that's his reiatsu."

(Training ground)

Ichigo was battling Hinōtehime and Yoruichi felt like something ominous was coming on the horizon. Then the top exploded stopping Ichigo's battle with his zanpakuto.

"So this is where you were." A familiar voice spoke, "So those are your zanpakuto...training for Bankai eh? You look like you're having fun."

Soon a familiar red head lieutenant came out from the smoke, "Mind if I join in?"

Ichigo was shocked, "Renji!"

"I know you're thinking what am I doing here right?"

Renji grinned.

"It's nothing there's just not much more time left...and I need a place to train."

Ichigo was surprised, "Not...much...more time left?"

"I'll tell him...They've changed the date of Rukia's execution..it will be carried out at...noon tomorrow."

Yoruichi, Ichigo, Zangetsu, and Hinōtehime were shocked at the revelation.

Renji spoke, "As much as I hate saying it...I'm not yet strong enough to save her yet."

"Relax I won't get in your way..."

His sword glowed,"I already know how to externalize my zanpakuto." A baboon with a snake tail appeared next to him.

Yoruichi spoke, "There's...no way he can fully master Bankai by then!"

Ichigo spoke, "Yoruichi are you sure you should say that? This training was your and mom's idea! So you don't get to give up!"

"But Ichigo if you don't achieve Bankai by tomorrow..."

Ichigo told her, "Mom I told both of you...I don't care what happens if I don't." He then pressed his broken sword to his palm, "If tomorrow's the deadline then I'll just take care of it today!"

(With Rukia)

Rukia was lying on the floor of her prison thinking about what to say for her last request.

Rukia spoke, "So tomorrow I die...But maybe I could ask them to let Ichigo and his friends go home. I am a Kuchiki after all so maybe they'll honor my request."

She then was thinking on her reaction to the news. Rukia knew it was because of the dream she had...the dream of **that **night the night Kaien Shiba had seemingly been killed by her hands. But then she remembered he was alive!

But however she still blamed herself for him becoming half-Hollow so she would allow herself to die.

(With Byakuya)

Minato told Byakuya he'll go look for their son, "I want to explore this place Bya-chan...I'll find Naruto." So after the two shared a quick kiss he flashed away.

The sixth division captain was walking when Ukitake came up and called her name,"Byakuya! There's trouble!"

"There's no need to tell me Ukitake...The hell butterfly has already informed me."

"Oh so you already know?"

Byakuya nodded, "Yes. So what of it?"

Ukitake was shocked, "W-What?"

Byakuya didn't even face her fellow captain, "If Rukia is to be executed tomorrow then I accept it.."

She then started to walk off, "Do not bother me with such trivial matters..."

But Ukitake grabbed her haori.

"Why you're...heartless! Didn't you hear me? Don't you even care? It's tomorrow! Tomorrow! By tomorrow Rukia will be-" Suddenly his sickness started to affect him again and he coughed a bit.

Byakuya glanced at him and spoke, "Don't strain yourself Ukitake...you'll only shorten your life."

The sixth division captain continued, "You've already let one of your people die once before...two or three more make no difference."

"And in any case Rukia is a member of my clan...you are not the one who decides whether she lives or dies."

She then looked back at the thirteenth division captain, "Do not do anything foolish."

Byakuya then flashed away to find her son.

Ukitake then reminisced about his former lieutenant Kaien knowing he wouldn't just let Rukia die...and even now when he was half-Hollow he still tried to save her only to be overpowered by Tosen...4th squad had been called to pick up the injured Kaien.

Ukitake spoke, "A lone captain making a fuss won't be enough to sway the tribunal." Ukitake then went to his barracks to pick up something...

Rukia once again relived that night when she had to kill Kaien to save him yet he came back as a half-Hollow soul reaper and would probably be tried as a hollow and executed...

Rukia thought sadly, _"I did everything for myself...I'm not worth shedding blood over...Ichigo! Kaien-dono!"_

(Next morning)

Rukia was dragged off by the guards...

(Sokyoku Hill)

Rangiku, Toshiro were standing there as were Gin and Izuru.

(Squad 11 barracks)

Two low level guards were arguing about stuff...when they heard a rumbling and saw their captain Kenpachi running by...they tried to appase him only to watch as he ran by.

Ikkaku came by and scolded them...Yumichika threatened them...they were shocked to see Makizo Aramaki with them...

Kenpaichi asked Orihime for directions...Yachiru headbutted her excitedly and told Kenpachi the way.

Unfortunately Yachiru sucked at directions...Kenpachi was so annoyed he decided to just trust his instincts.

In the holding cell Uryu was babbling about a butterfly and Ganju mentioned about it. Which escalated into a slight arguement with Uryu...then they were stopped when Kenpachi came crashing in and with Orihime much to their shock.

(Sokyoku Hill, training ground)

Renji has finished his training and has achieved Bankai...He sheathed his sword ready to leave, "All right I'm going."

Ichigo spoke. "See you later Renji."

As Renji walked by he asked. "Yoruichi will he really be ready in time?"

Yoruichi didn't know herself...

Renji explained. "I'm not asking if he'll be killed..I can see he's come a long way. I'm asking whether or not he can achieve Bankai."

Ichigo faced Hinōtehime and Zangetsu both at once...he's already achieved Bankai last night while Yoruichi and Masaki were gone investigating...he's training now to extend the amount of time he can hold Bankai.

Yoruichi told Renji that she truly believed he could achieve Bankai.

Ichigo overheard them and chuckled in his mind, _"They don't know I already achieved Bankai last night!"_

(Sixth Divsion barracks)

Byakuya was standing in front of a shrine gazing at the picutre of her first late husband...Byakuya cared for both her husbands equally she never prefered one over the other.

"Captain Kuchiki it's time to head to Sokyoku Hill."

"Very well." Byakuya closed the shrine, "I'll go right now...Hisano-kun..."

She also wondered, _"Minato-kun...I wonder where you are now in the Sereitei?"_

(Sokyou Hill)

Minato was hidden on the hill, _"Bya-chan told me this is the ground where her younger sister will die...I can't just let this happen! I know Bya-chan regrets not being able to save Rukia herself...I'll do it for you Bya-chan."_

The_ Cero_ Espada stayed hidden under a genjutsu.

(Seventh Division barracks)

A man with an afro and sunglasses raced to his captain's quarters...he slipped but managed to turn it into a sliding bow.

He spoke apologitically, "Captain sir! I apologize! I Tetsuzaemon Iba fell asleep on the toilet! For that I'll slit my own stomach!"

A tall man wearing an iron helment and gloves spoke, "You have no need...I'm ready." He is Sajin Komamura captain of seventh division he wears the helment to hide his acutal face...due to being shunned by the others when he was younger.

"But you hadn't needed to concern yourself Tetsuzaemon."

Iba spoke, "Sir I don't follow."

"Don't lie...you thought I...had doubts about the execution. So you tried to delay my departure so I would have time to think."

Iba nods. "Yes sir...it's true."

Sajin assured his lieutenant, "Don't worry I have no such doubts...Everything I do is out of gratitude to Captain-commander Yamamoto."

He explained, "Due to my appearance I was shunned by all...but Captain-commander Yamamoto took me in...the least I can do is repay his kindness. I have no doubts. Should he ever need my life...he shall have it."

Sajin then asked someone behind him, "How do you feel...Tosen?"

A dark skinned captain with braided dark violet hair and wearing a visor over his blind eyes was seen standing there with his own lieutenant.

Tosen spoke, "I'm doing just fine of course...The only path in these blind eyes is the path of the least bloodshed...I walk the same path as you Komamura."

(Second division barracks)

People were discussing about the execution..but stopped when Soifon and her lieutenant came walking by.

The lieutenant snorted while eating a bag of chips. He was a tall ugly looking man wearing a scarf as well as the usual soul reaper outfit. He is named Omaeda Marechiyo.

Marechiyo spoke, "They're idiots eh captain? Talking about the whether the execution is right or wrong!"

"Fools...the execution doesn't concern me...I only care about my honor and duties as a taicho of the gotei 13."

the second division taicho spoke emotionlessly, "Anyone who gets in the way of that is my enemy."

"And I kill my enemies...It's that simple."

Marechiyo was picking his nose. "I see."

"That goes to you too Omaeda."

He gazed down at his captain.

She spoke threateningly, "Get in my way and you are my enemy."

Marechiyo knowledged that. "Y...Yes captain."

(Hidden)

Aizen who was thought to dead was alive and investigating something, _"Whew I'm glad I managed to use Kyoka Suigetsu into fooling that bastard into thinking he actually killed me! He's dangerous and I have a feeling he has something to do with Captain Hirako's disappearance."_

Next time: The execution begins! Stop the Sokyoku! Captains battle!


	5. The excution begins

**Chapter 5 Execution begins! Captains battle!**

(Eighth division barracks)

Kyoraku was humming to himself while chewing on a straw...

Nanao came up on a ladder. "Captain! What are you doing here? You need to get ready!"

"Nanao...I have a little problem...can I tell you about it?"

"What is it?" Nanao looked at her captain before asking.

"Well I decided to chew on this straw thinking it'd make me look cool...But it's probably poisonous. The inside of my mouf (mouth) ith (is) numb." Kyoraku explained.

Nanao groaned frustrated, "Then take it out!" She annoyed swiped the straw from his mouth.

"Nanao...what should I do?"

Nanao spoke. "Why are you asking me?" She added. "Regardless of what I say...you'll do whatever you like."

Kyoraku gazed at her.

"Don't worry I'll remain a few steps behind you so I don't get caught up in your mess."

Kyoraku complained. "Oh no...not again." He sat up. "I'll be the only one who gets scolded by Yama-jiji."

(Sokyoku hill)

the First and Second Divisions have arrived.

(Courtyard)

Yachiru ended up getting the group lost...

Ikkaku complained to the others. "Now you see why I don't like letting the lieutenant lead us!"

Yachiru got upset and started biting Ikkaku in the head making and it escalate into an argument.

Yumichika spoke. "Captain that smell..."

Kenpachi nodded. "Yeah...quit sneaking around and come on out. Captains shouldn't be hiding their spirit energy."

A voice spoke. "What a big mouth you have. Do you realize what you're doing?"

Soon four soul reapers made themselves known...the captains and lieutenants of the seventh and ninth divisions.

Tosen asked. "Where are you going with the Ryoka? Have you lost your honor with your defeat captain Zaraki?"

Aramaki freaks when he sees the., "Captain Komamura! Captain Kaname! Lieutenant Iba! Lieutenant Hisagi! Four captain-class officers!"

Yumichika spoke. "Calm down Aramaki! We outnumber them!"

Aramaki spoke. "It's not about the numbers! They'll..."

Kenpachi spoke. "Quiet." He smirked. "Who said I'd let you fight?"

He then turned his attention on his opponents. "Four against one eh? Not enough to really test my sword but why not?"

The four were surprised and then jumped down into the courtyard to face the rogue battle-hungry captain.

Komamura spoke. "four against one isn't good enough? Do you mean...to take on all four of us by yourself?"

Komamura released more spiritual pressure, "You're good...but I believe you are overrating yourself Kenpachi Zaraki."

Kenpachi just drew his sword. "Ah shut up and just fight!" He pointed his battle-worn sword at the small group.

He released some spiritual pressure. "Come at me now from all sides and you might just get lucky and actually manage cut me."

Aramaki asked. "Captain Zaraki what should we do?"

Kenpachi spoke. "You're the way. Move."

Aramaki had a depressed cloud over him. "He didn't have to say it like that."

Yachiru spoke. "Come on Mustachio."

Aramaki gazed at the child-like lieutenant. _"Mustachio? Is that my new nickname?"_

Yachiru continued, "Kenny's having fun. We shouldn't get in the way." She then waved to Kenpachi, "Kenny! We're going to find Ichy! Don't have too much fun!"

Kenpachi didn't turn but acknowledged. "Don't worry. I'll be there."

Yachiru then dragged Orihime. "Come on jiggles, Muscles, Gorilla, Skinny, and Mustachio! Let's go!"

Uryu wondered. _"Am I 'Skinny?'"_

Orihime spoke. "B-But!"

Yachiru dragged her off. "It's okay! let's go!" Ury and Chad ran behind

Orihime complained. "Ow! Yachiru! You're pulling too hard!"

Aramaki or "Mustachio" ran to keep up. "Wait don't leave me here!"

Tosen stepped up. "You'll be there? Was that a bluff...or were you serious?"

He then told Kenpachi. "Either way you not only lost your honor...but your sanity as well...Zaraki."

Kenpachi smirked sadistically. "Heh... Sanity? Sorry I don't recall...ever having anything like that."

(With Yachiru and the others)

Yachiru, Orihime, Uryu, Chad, and Aramaki were all running...

Orihime spoke. "Yachiru! Are you sure about this...leaving Mr. Zaraki behind?"

Yachiru smiled and explained. "Don't worry! Kenny won't lose, whomever he fights!"

Orihime was surprised at the confidence Yachiru had in her captain. "Yachiru..."

Aramaki was thinking. _"Geez I can't believe this mere Ryoka girl has been addressing the lieutenant by her first name. She has guts."_

He then turned to ask. "What do you think third seat Madarame?" But Ikkaku and Yumichika weren't there!

(Back in the courtyard)

Hisagi and Iba stepped up. Iba spoke. "Captain..."

Hisagi finished. "Let us handle this."

Kenpachi spoke bored. "Fools. I thought I said to come at me all at once."

Another voice was heard. "I knew it'd be like this. Fools."

soon Yumichika and Ikkaku appeared.

Ikkaku spoke. "I guess we'll have to step in...right captain?"

Kenpachi spoke. "Wait what are you two still doing here?"

Ikkaku pointed to the two lieutenants and yelled. "Listen here! Don't think you two lowly lieutenants will have the privilege to face a captain!"

He turned and gave Kenpachi a thumbs up. "Right captain?"

Kenpachi spoke. "Humph. So you two want to fight...Fine you can have them but take your fight elsewhere. Get in the way and I'll kill you myself."

Ikkaku spoke. "Yes sir!"

"Oh boy fight, don't fight. Take us, don't take us on." Iba gazed at Ikkaku. "Since when are you allowed to talk to me like that Ikkaku?"

Ikkaku scoffed. "I don't need speech lessons from a coward who jumped ship...Because he couldn't become lieutenant of eleventh division...Iba."

Iba spoke. "Ikkaku..."

The bald third seat stopped him. "Save it. Let's go somewhere else...I don't want my captain to kill me."

Yumichika spoke. "Me neither. Shall we go too?"

Hisagi spoke. "Do what you want it doesn't matter."

The four then disappeared using shunpo.

Kenpachi smirked. "Finally! Now we can fight."

He looked at his fellow captains. "There's only half of you now but...how could I refuse my subordinates' wishes? At least this could be...My morning workout."

Komamura placed one hand on his Zanpakuto. "Still talking big. That's what makes me think...you're overrating yourself Zaraki!" He drew his sword and broke the ground.

Kenpachi was actually impressed. "Hmmm...you broke the ground with just the pressure of your sword ...not too bad."

Kenpachi's visible eye widened as a massive fist holding a sword crashed down on him.

(Hidden on one of the building tops)

Masaki appeared in a shunpo and reduced her reiryoku to near non-existent...She was watching this battle.

Masaki thought. _"Kenpachi Zaraki...in all history of the Soul Society you are the only one to achieve the captain rank without requiring Bankai or even knowing the name of your zanpakuto."_

(Back in the courtyard)

Tosen leapt into the air. "Take two steps back Komamura. He might still attack. I'll take away his limbs."

He then drew his zanpakuto which was vibrating. "Nishiki Suzumushi...Benihiko! (_Cricket 2nd Movement: Crimson Flying Locusts) _" He then waved his sword leaving a trail and the trail became a group of blades which rained down on Kenpachi.

Komamura spoke. "It is over. Not even the fearsome Kenpachi Zaraki could survive that. There won't be any trace of him left."

But to their shock standing there impaled with the blades of Tosen's Shikai but still very much alive was Kenpachi Zaraki! Both Komamura and Tosen were shocked.

Komamura couldn't believe it. "_It can't be! He survived my Tenken and Tosen's Benihiko! And he's still standing!"_

Kenpachi then pulled out one of the blades. "Ho-hum...I take it back. This won't even wake me up."

Kenpachi then gazed at them. "I'm gonna chop you both to pieces and end this now."

(Near the Repentance tower)

Renji was running through the Seireitei heading for the giant repentance tower.

Renji had this thought. _"Hold on Rukia...I'm coming to save you!"_

But unknown to Renji...Byakuya was standing on one of the rooftops watching him!

Renji had attacked the other members of his squad including one called Rikichi.

Renji now had memories of his past going through his mind. _"Almost there...It won't be long now...Before I have you out of there! I won't let them just put you to death Rukia!"_

Renji turned a corner but then froze as a massive spiritual pressure froze him...sweat dripped down from his face.

Renji looked up to see his captain! Byakuya was standing on top of the building behind him.

Renji spoke. "Captain...Kuchiki."

Byakuya asked. "Where are you going Renji?"

Renji told her. "I'm going to save Rukia."

Byakuya spoke in a calm tone. "You may not."

The Kuchiki head knew her husband was more than powerful enough to do the job. _"Minato-kun I'm counting on you...then once we save Rukia we'll be able to find our son."_

Renji spoke. "I will. Is there no way you'll let me pass?"

Byakuya spoke coldly. "I won't repeat it." She then vanished.

Renji knew what was coming, _"I know this move!"_ Sure enough Byakuya appeared behind him and was about to strike but then Renji parried and countered her strike.

Renji spoke. "That was _Senka_(花, Flash Blossom_)_...a Flash Step with a spin for striking the enemy from behind. It can destroy the Saketsu and Hakusui with a single thrust. It's your favorite move."

He then explained. "I saw it several times before...in my mind using my logic I foresaw your moves."

Renji exclaimed confidently. "Captain your blade can no longer kill me!"

Byakuya spoke, "You're rather talkative. What makes you so positive?"

She then added. "Did you really think you could surpass my blade with that?"

She then positioned her sword into Shikai release posture. "Scatter...Senbonzakura." But before her sword could even glow Renji struck first halting her sword's release with his own Shikai...without calling its name.

Renji spoke. "I told you before your sword can't kill me." He then explained, "It's not because I became a lieutenant...long before I even joined the gotei 13 there was one person I always dreamed of surpassing."

Renji looked to Byakuya. "That person was you captain."

Byakuya spoke actually surprised. "You can release your zanpakuto without calling it's name...then you've..."

Renji retracted Zabimaru and then spoke. "I'm going to surpass you!"

He then held Zabimaru upside down, "Bankai!"

Byakuya was surprised as Renji glowed with red reiryoku.

The spirit energy was strong enough to create debris...it swirled around Renji.

Soon Renji was revealed but a baboon fur cape covered his shoulders...on his right shoulder was a skull. His sword had morphed into a giant snake with a red mane around its head...it curled around it's wielder ready to attack.

Renji called out. "Hiho Zabimaru!"

Byakuya spoke. "I didn't know you achieved Bankai."

Renji told her. "Why would you? You pay no heed to what's beneath you." His hand clenched on the tip of the tail. "I told you I'm going to save Rukia."

Byakuya informed him. "I will not repeat myself."

Renji then said. "If you won't let me pass... I'll have to kill you."

Byakuya spoke. "Impossible, you could not even force me to one knee."

Renji then stepped forward and swung his arm and the snake shot at the Captain hissing...Byakuya avoided it but Renji continued his attacks.. Byakuya used Flash Step to avoid the snake's jaws.

Hiho Zabimaru destroyed many of the buildings. After awhile the snake finally was pushing Byakuya towards the ground.

Byakuya used her own sword to block its jaws,."I see...it's worthy of being called Bankai. However it ends here."

She spoke her Shikai release, "Scatter...Senbonzakura." Her own Shikai reduced the snake to pieces.

Byakuya landed perfectly...but then to her shock the snake repaired itself! Renji was unharmed and Hiho Zabimaru was fully together again... the snake was ready for another round.

"Senbonzakura...a thousand blade fragments too small to see. They reflect the light as they rise and resemble cherry blossoms fluttering in the breeze. I know all about it."

His next words were full of confidence. "Sorry but Hiho Zabimaru's joints are held together by my reiatsu...your blade can't destroy it."

"I separated the joints to evade all one thousand of your blades." Byakuya was showing visible surprise at her lieutenant dramatic increase in skills.

Renji spoke. "Surprised? In other words...I can see every one of them." He then attacked again and this time forced Byakuya on one knee.

Renji told her. "You're down on one knee." He exclaimed. " I will defeat you! Kuchiki Byakuya, let's draw the curtain on the this duel!"

Byakuya then rose up. "Draw the curtain eh? Very well."

She had her hand on Senbonzakura's hilt ready to unsheathe him, "I'll draw it with my blade."

Renji spoke again. "Did you forget, what I said earlier? I can see your moves." He then raised his arm, "It's going to be **my** sword..." He makes the snake charge again, "That draws the curtain!"

The snake came close to Byakuya but then the Kuchiki head then raised one hand with two fingers pointed out, "Hado# 33: Soukatsui." A blue blast of spirit energy shot out of her fingers.

Renji managed to block it but was shocked. _"That was a Kido and a level 30 one! She can do a powerful Kido without using the chant?"_

Renji then attacks. "You thought you could blind me with that!" But he missed.

_"Damn missed her!"_ He pulled Hiho Zabimaru back.

Byakuya appeared behind him. "You miscalculated. I didn't cast that Kido spell to blind you...I did it to disrupt your Bankai."

Byakuya explains. "The problem with Bankai... is its size in proportion with spiritual pressure. Because Bankai is so big... it takes an additional ten years of training...after achieving Bankai to master all its movements."

Byakuya informed her lieutenant. "Renji you are not ready to use Bankai in battle."

Renji got angry. "So what? I know that. Lucky my Zanpakuto is slow." He then swung his arm, "A missing segment or two won't make a difference!"

Byakuya then raised her hand again, "Bakudo# 61: Rikujōkōrō." Her index finger flashed.

Renji gasped as the six light rods rammed into his midsection paralyzing him.

Renji thought, _"Damn!"_

Byakuya spoke. "You should've just put down your sword. Did you really think you could defeat me?"

She then held her sword out the blade aimed to the ground. "Surely you haven't forgotten...that I too...have achieved Bankai."

Byakuya then dropped her sword, "Bankai."

Her sword sunk into the ground and ripples of spirit energy came from the place it dropped. soon a row of a thousand giant swords rose up on each side of the captain.

Byakuya spoke. "Scatter...Senbonzakura Kageyoshi."

In a storm of countless petal-like blades Renji was now severely wounded...he fell to the ground with blood flowing from him...the buildings were totaled...

Byakuya spoke. "Shall I tell you the difference between us? It's status. Your bite will not touch me...ever."

(Back at the courtyard)

While Ikkaku and Yumichika were getting ready to fight their opponents.

Kenpachi stood there facing Tosen and Komamura. Soon he had plucked all the blades out of him.

Kenpachi then detected some reiatsu rising. "This spiritual pressure. I don't know who it belongs to but it seems this isn't the only fight in town."

Kenpachi grinned his usual frightening grin. "I like it. It's finally getting festive around here! Isn't it?"

(Back in the Seireitei near the repentance cell)

"A thousand steel blades rising from one's feet...a storm of blade shards too numerous to comprehend. One cannot track them much less evade them," Byakuya was explaining to her fallen lieutenant about her Bankai.

She continued."It's like watching the wind blow. All that stands before them becomes dust."

Byakuya then told her lieutenant. "You should be proud...despite taking my Bankai...you've kept your human body."

Renji then began to twitch...his red hair spilling out due to the blades destroying the band that kept it in the ponytail.

"What? you're still alive." She then spoke. "Don't move you'll only shorten your life." Byakuya informed him.

Renji began to try and move...Zabimaru returned to sealed form.

"It's not over yet." Renji spoke weakly.

He rose up. "I can still fight!" Renji then charged at Byakuya.

Byakuya then formed swords of pink spirit energy. "Didn't you hear me? I told you not to move."

The swords then shot down and struck Renji...causing even more damage to the already severely hurt lieutenant.

Byakuya spoke. "I give you credit...for at least being able to breathe after enduring my Bankai."

She then drew one of the swords. "But if you move again, I won't hold back...with my blade I'll turn your body to dust...you may have noticed that your Bankai is gone. The disappearance of the your Bankai against your will is a sign of near-death."

Byakuya then formed a group of the pink blades. "Now I ask you once more...do you still insist trying to save Rukia?" The swords all pointed to Renji ready to impale him at a mental command.

Renji was realizing how hopeless it was. _"I can't..breath ...It feels like her spiritual pressure is crushing me...I can't even move a finger...Damn it she was beyond me...I had no chance at beating this woman!"_

But then a memory flashed at Ichigo in the same position in the training ground.

_Zangetsu stood in front of a fallen Ichigo, __**"What getting up again...Ichigo?"**_

_The orange haired soul reaper rose up. He smirked._

Renji smirked. "Of course."

Byakuya then dispersed her swords. "What?"

Renji spoke. "I swore...I'd save her."

Byakuya was surprised, "You swore? To whom?"

Renji struggled and even crushed one of the swords in him. "To no one..."

"But my soul!" He and Ichigo yelled at the same time.

Renji was on his feet again. He then aimed with his sealed Zabimaru and struck. But when blood flowed it was mostly Renji's.

Renji then fell again and this time didn't get up. "Damn it."

Byakuya then removed her scarf and placed it over her lieutenant. "Well done. It seems your bite did reach me...after all."

* * *

Next time the execution begins in ernest and our heroes race to stop the power of one-million Zanpakuto.


	6. Stop the excution!

**Chapter 6: Stop the Execution**

(Bridge to/from the Repentance cell)

The guards were leading Rukia across the bridge to the execution ground. when Rukia stiffened as she felt a familiar spiritual pressure disappear.

The younger Kuchiki went wide eyed, "Renji?" _"No...I can't really tell because I'm too far away but that spirit energy that vanished had to be Renji's."_

Rukia cried out, "W-Why did you...? Renji!!!" But then footsteps were heard as Gin Ichimaru the creepy fox-like captain of squad 3 made his untimely appearance.

Rukia stared at him with distain and fear.

Gin spoke, "Hello Rukia how are you?"

Rukia spoke, "Gin Ichimaru!"

Gin then scolded, "My such bad manners. You're as rude as always. It's not 'Gin' It's Captain Ichimaru. "You keep that up and your sister will scold you."

Rukia then apologized, "I'm sorry Captain Ichimaru."

Gin chuckled, "Oh no did you think I was serious? I won't tell her." He asked, "It's okay we're friends aren't we?"

Rukia narrowed her eyes.

Gin asked, "What?"

Rukia asked, "What are you doing here?"

Gin then told her, "Oh...nothing important just thought I'd take a talk and tease you for a bit."

Rukia then shivered as she remembered when she first laid eyes on this man, _"Gin Ichimaru...I hated this man...before I joined the 13 court guard squads Onee-sama became the captain of squad 6 ...sometimes when we were walking together...this man who became the captain of squad 3 at the same time would come over and talk to Onee-sama. _

_"A casual observer would've seen nothing out of the ordinary, just two captains talking their conversations were nothing special...but that wasn't what __**I **__saw. The first time I saw this man I broke into a cold sweat...His fingers...his mouth...his eyes...they all reminded me of a snake."_

Rukia's thoughts continued,_ "He was talking to my sister but...it felt like his hands were around my throat. I couldn't even blink. I hated him. I don't know why but something inside was repulsed by everything about him. No matter how many times I spoke with him, Those feelings never went away...even now..."_

"What's wrong?" Rukia snapped out of her thoughts from Gin speaking up. He spoke again, "You looked distracted."

Rukia spoke, "Forgive me." _"Those feelings persist."_

Gin chuckled, "Oh I almost forgot. He's still alive. Renji that is."

Rukia yelled, "What? So..." She then realized, _"It was him! It's faint but if I focus hard enough I can feel it...But if Renji's left like that."_

Gin spoke her thought out loud, "He'll die you know." He explained, "Poor Renji and all because he tried to save you."

Rukia yelled, "I don't believe you! You're lying! Why would Renji-?"

Gin turned to her, "Are you afraid?"

Rukia was shocked by his question, "Of what?"

Gin asked, You don't want Renji and the others to die do you? When you fear for the lives of those you care for...doesn't the thought of death get more terrifying? "

He then offered , "Shall I help you?"

The guards got all freaked, "C-Captain Ichimaru?! What are you saying?!"

Gin asked again, "Well? If I choose to I could free you right now. You, Renji, and your Ryoka friends too."

Rukia was shocked, _"What is he saying?! Has he gone mad?! What would he gain from helping me?! What would he gain from helping Ichigo and Renji?! No maybe...he."_

Gin walked over and patted her on the head, "Just kidding." He then turned and walked off while waving, "Bye-bye! Rukia...I'll see you at the Sokyoku."

Rukia thought, _"I thought I'd given up hope...I thought I lost all reason to live. I had no regrets I even believed I wasn't afraid to die. but I was shaken...by having something like fate dangled in front of me. It made me want to live... My resolve crumbled."_ Rukia screamed.

(Courtyard)

Tosen and Komamura both charged and aimed a strike at Kenpachi only to be shocked as he blocked both!

Kenpachi spoke, "How boring! Quit being so afraid of every attack!" He then kicked Tosen in the stomach... and flipped Komamura onto the ground.

Kenpachi looked bored, "Is this all you can do?! And you call yourselves captains!"

He then ordered, "Come on. Get up. you're not dead yet. Before you die, at least act like a captain and use your Bankai!"

Komamura spoke, "Who do you think you are? Bankai? Against a traitor like you?"

Tosen walked up, "Wait...Komamura...I'll do it." His sword glowed with spiritual energy.

Tosen spun his sword, "There are 3 ways to achieve Captain rank: The first way is to pass the Captain's exam in the presence of 3 or more captains including the Head Captain. The second way is being recommended by six or more captains and having three of the remaining seven captains approve it...The third and final way is by defeating a captain in the presence of no less than 200 officers."

Kenpachi spoke bored, "I know that. So?"

Tosen spoke, "I've had a suspicion about you ever since you made captain rank by killing the former captain of squad 11...I believed you were a monster you crave bloodlust and destruction...you will eventually destroy the peace of the 13 court guard squads."

Tosen said, "And the fact that you are assisting the Ryoka, fighting against us, and bringing chaos...all because you crave bloodshed. Am I wrong Zaraki?"

Kenpachi said still bored, "Yeah...Yeah preach to someone who cares...You're the good guys and I'm the bad guy right? Why don' you just say it? If you hate me so much then why not use your Bankai on me?!"

Tosen told him, "No I'm not saying I hate you." He then stopped spinning his sword, "I'm saying you're beyond redemption!!" He then said, "I'm sorry but for the sake of peace I must terminate you."

Komamura got up and jumped back...he gazed through his helmet at his old friend, "Tosen."

Tosen brought his sword to his face and placed his palm on the ring on the hilt...the ring began spinning and expanded.

Soon Tosen had both his hands out as the ring expanded to a big size and glowed, "Bankai." the ring suddenly split and multiplied into 9 rings which spread out... The rings then went into different directions in a circle. Soon a massive black hole formed from the rings.

Tosen spoke, "Suzumushi Tsuishiki: Enma Korogi. (清虫終式閻魔蟋蟀, _Cricket Final Form: Devil Cricket)_" Kenpachi was surprised.

Tosen spoke, "This is my Bankai...this entire area is my Bankai. What do you think Zaraki? I doubt you could imagine such a sight." Tosen then walked up to him, "Although...you probably...can't see anything right now."

Kenpachi noticed, _"What's going on...I can't see...I can't hear...I can't smell." _Then Kenpachi got a gash on his shoulder as Tosen attacked him.

Tosen was right behind him, "How does it feel...being in a world without light or sound. Terrifying isn't it?" The blind captain then explained about his Bankai, "Enma Korogi deprives the senses of sound, sight, smell, even spiritual pressure...drawing you into a dark black hell."

He raised his sword to strike again, "Only one person can escape it. Only the one holding Suzumushi."

Kenpachi reached out but got attacked...

Tosen told him, "It's useless. you won't capture me..by trying to guess where I'll strike next. Even the greatest of swordsmen feels fear in total darkness...But I was born into a world without light-" But then Kenpachi attacked...

Tosen was surprised, "What?"

Kenpachi grinned...his usual crazed grin.

Tosen then spoke, "Now I see...you truly are a demon...you're right at home in this black hell. You never felt a moment of fear." Tosen then attacks again, "Very well! I will not waste anymore time!"

(Sokyoku Hill)

Rukia was placed in front of the giant halberd blade.

Yamamoto spoke, "Now then...let the execution begin."

Soifon spoke, "Not many showed up..." She took notice, "Only squads 2, 4, and 8 showed up...What are the others thinking?"

Soon they heard footsteps...Soifon was surprised...Rukia looked...as Byakuya walked up without Renji who she had put down herself.

Rukia spoke, "B...Byakuya."

The elder Kuchiki looked away from Rukia.

Byakuya then looked to a hidden spot where she detected her husband's Spiritual Pressure, _"Minato-kun...I believe in you."_ Byakuya had no doubts in her mind about her husband's strength...She had seen his speed he was faster than the so-called Goddess of Flash.

Then Yamamoto asked, "Rukia Kuchiki any last requests?"

Rukia nods, "Yes...just one."

(Elsewhere in the Seireitei)

Yumichika had been struggling against Hisagi who noticed his Captain's Bankai...so he opted to finish the fifth seat off until Yumichika revealed a secret: his zanpakuto was actually a Kido type...not the right sword for a squad that loved melee fighting.

(Back at the courtyard)

Inside Tosen's Bankai...the blind captain had been attacking the berserker captain but he kept missing.

Tosen was shocked, _"How? He can't see, he can't smell, he can't even detect spiritual pressure! Yet he's evading me! " _He rushed at Kenpaichi and struck out, but Kenpachi evaded it...

Tosen thought, _"Again?! I keep missing his vitals by a hair!"_ Tosen avoided Kenpachi's strike but.

Tosen leapt back, _"After evading me..he keeps striking closer and closer! He truly __**is**__ a demon!"_

Kenpachi felt his blade strike Tosen, _"I got him that time...It was just a nick, but I got him. A Bankai that deprives the senses...this is trouble...Worst of all I can't detect spiritual pressure. Can't see...can't hear...can't even smell." _

Kenpachi increased his grip on his sword, _"But I still have touch and as long as I have that I can hold my sword and feel when his blade cuts into my flesh..and evade it."_

He avoided another would-be fatal strike from Tosen so it just grazed him, _That's all I need to stay alive. I'm even starting to find him with my blade. But he's a captain too. so I can't beat him with just my instincts and reflexes."_

Kenpachi thought, _"This seemed new and interesting at first...but it got old real fast...I want to cut some flesh!"_

Kenpachi then reached out, _"Now what? I have to home in on his location to cut him. But I can't see or hear, and I was never good at detecting spirit energy. Humph this is supposed to be a fight...stop hiding and let's hack each other to pieces."_

Yachiru appeared in his mind and said, _"Take a wild swing!"_

Kenpachi thought annoyed, _"I've been doing that!"_

Ikkaku appeared next and said, _"I'd use your mind's eye."_

Kenpachi was even more annoyed, _"If I could do that he'd be in pieces already!"_

Then Yumichika shows up and said, _"If it were me I'd surrender beautifully."_

Kenpachi thought, _"Go to hell."_

But then an idea hit him...Kenpachi grinned, _"Wait that's it! There is a way to find out where he is..."_

Tosen noticed his smile, _"He's smiling again...even outmatched he still wants to fight!" _Tosen rushed at him ready to deliver the final blow, "You're threat to the peace...Kenpachi Zaraki! You're too great a threat to be allowed to live!" He actually managed to pierce Kenpachi with his sword, _"He didn't avoid it that time...or was it that he couldn't? his warped love of bloodshed gave me an opening."_

But then Kenpachi grabbed Tosen's sword...he was able to see and hear again. Kenpachi spoke, "Hey...where've you been?"

Tosen shouted, "No!" Kenpachi sliced him with his own battered sword.

Kenpachi asked, "I can see and hear again. Is it because I caught you? Or because I'm touching your sword?" He then let him go, Come on let's do it again. I got the hang of it now...next time I'll grab your arm before your blade sinks into my flesh."

Tosen was wounded and he breathed heavily, _"Damn...I won't lose...I won't lose to you!" _He rushed at Kenpachi memories flowing into his mind...past memories of a woman he once knew...she was the original wielder of Suzumushi...but when she was killed Tosen took the sword.

But just like he told him...Kenpachi grasped Tosen's arm...and sliced with his own sword...actually disabling Tosen's Bankai.

Komamura couldn't believe what he was seeing as his friend's Bankai was shattered, "Tosen!"

Masaki had been watching the whole battle, _"I can see why my little boy had so much trouble with him." _The hybrid captain was impressed by Kenpachi's power.

Tosen refused to surrender, "I'm not done yet!"

But Kenpachi had enough, "This is boring. I quit. I won't fight someone who's near-death." He then turned to leave, "Farewell...dying is no fun once you're dead you can't fight anymore."

Tosen then rushed one last time at Kenpachi and tried to impale his blade into him...but he was so weakened from having his Bankai dispelled then the two strong slashes earlier that his sword didn't even rip into Kenpachi's haori.

Tosen spoke weakly, "In...In the name of justice I must stop you!"

Kenpachi spoke, "Save it." He then raised his own sword to deliver the death-blow, "If you want die so much fine." He aimed down.

But a crack was heard as Komamura blocked it with his arm and it struck his helmet cracking it.

Tosen spoke, "S-Sajin."

The large captain spoke softly, "It's all right Tosen...you've done enough. This one will never understand." One of his eyes was seen and looked rather animalistic.

Tosen knew his friend was sensitive about his animal appearance, "Sajin I..."

Sajin assured him, "I know...say no more." The captain's helmet cracked and broke revealing his face...He looked like a canine of some kind...a fox or wolf.

Kenpachi spoke, "So that's you look like under that helmet."

Sajin narrowed his yellow eyes, "You don't look very surprised."

Kenpachi explained, "Well I care very little for looks in a fight. But let's see if you have the strength of a beast to match that look of yours!"

Sajin spoke, "You are too arrogant Zaraki...you get too caught up on the appearance of strength and not realizing the true strength of your opponent."

He then warned him, "I'm not as nice as Tosen."

Sajin then raised his sword, "Bankai!" Kenpachi watched as a massive giant wearing samurai armor rose up. Sajin and his sword had a red spiritual aura around them.

Sajin announced his Bankai name, "Kokujo Tengen Myo-oh! (黒縄天譴明王, _Vidyaraja of Kalasutra's Heavenly Punishment_)"

Sajin spoke out ready to fight, "Come Kenpachi Zaraki ...time for the bloodshed you love so much!"

Kenpachi smirked before laughing, "Bloodshed eh?! I love it alright! If that's what you want I won't hold back! If you die come back and we'll fight again!" But then a massive wave of spiritual pressure was felt by all of them.

Masaki looked toward Sokyoku Hill, "It's time!" She then flashed toward the barracks of squad 13.

Sajin spoke, "That's..."

Kenpachi nods, "Yeah looks like it's begun."

(Sokyoku Hill)

The massive halberd was emitting strong spiritual pressure.

(Squad 10 barracks)

Toshiro spoke, "It's begun."

Toshiro then left, "Let's go Matsumoto."

Rangiku nodded, "Right captain." They both vanished.

(near the Sokyoku)

Kaien looked up, "The Sokyoku is active! No! Rukia! Damn it where is that Ryoka boy?!" The half-Hollow lieutenant then took off.

(Hidden Sokyoku hill)

Minato under his genjutsu saw it, "So that is the giant execution blade Bya-chan told me about. I have to destroy it!" He then sneakily headed toward the blade.

(Squad 13 barracks)

Sentaro yelled, "Kiyone! Where's the captain?! The execution's begun!"

Kiyone yelled back, "I heard you the first time Sentaro! You don't have to yell!" She then yelled more, "Captain!! Rukia's execution has begun!! Are you ready yet?!"

But then a woman appeared she had long light orange hair and green eyes...she wore a tattered captain's outfit.

She then asked, "Shiro-kun you ready yet?"

Soon Ukitake came out, "Sorry to keep you waiting...I had a little trouble breaking the seal. But I'm ready now! Since Central 46 ignored our warning this is the only way."

Ukitake held a strange object, "Let's go sensei, Kiyone, Sentaro. We're going to destroy the Sokyoku."

Kiyone and Sentaro both yelled, "Yes sir!"

Masaki then turned and spoke, "Try and keep up Shiro-kun." she then flashed away.

Ukitake flashed after her...

(Near the Sokyoku)

Aizen is heading toward Sokyoku Hill, _"I can't let Rukia Kuchiki get killed! That bastard's plan cannot be allowed to happen! His plan is immoral and inhumane! It will ruin several innocent lives!"_

(in the Seireitei)

Orihime felt some massive spiritual pressure, "What is that noise?"

Yachiru wondered, "Has it...begun?"

Uryu spoke, "What?! Then we have to hurry!"

Yachiru spoke, "I'll see you guys there!"

Orihime was surprised, "What?! Why?"

Yachiru explained, "I don't care for the execution...but Ichi might be there and if he is...I have to help him."

Orihime then thanked the lieutenant, "Thank you!"

Yachiru looked back at her, "You're weird jiggles! Why are you thanking me? Why wouldn't I help Ichi?! He's Kenny's friend!"

She then looked back ahead, "I'll take care of the strong ones! your guys handle the wimps okay?~"

She then took off in a burst of speed leaving a shockwave and crater behind...

As they watched her disappear...Uryu commented, "S-She's fast!"

Ganju spoke, "She's crazy!"

Orihime watched, "Thank you...Yachiru."

(Seireitei elsewhere)

Renji slowly opened his eyes, "Ugh...Am I alive? Huh?" He looked to see someone healing him, "You!" He saw Hanataro healing him.

Hanataro spoke, "H...Hello."

Renji spoke, "You're that guy from squad 4 who was with Ichigo. What're you healing me for?"

A voice spoke, "I brought him here." It was Rikichi.

Renji spoke, "Rikichi!"

The boy explained, "I heard he got thrown in jail for trying to help Lady Rukia. So I thought he might treat someone who got hurt doing the same thing."

Hanataro explained, "I guess the central relief station got destroyed by squad 11 while squad 4 was out. He snuck in and opened my cell."

Rikichi explained, "I...couldn't believe...that you lost to a Ryoka. Or that you escaped and were aiding the Ryoka. And that it was for their sakes that you were pointing your sword at us!"

He then lifted his bangs to reveal a tattoo similar to one of the many that decorated Renji's face.

Rikichi spoke, "I remembered I joined the court guard squads because of you! I want you to live, no matter what. so you can fight the way I like...which I think is pretty cool!"

Renji spoke, "Rikichi..."

The boy then brought out an all new outfit, "Here a fresh shihakusho, a brand-new towel and a headband! Wear them please!"

Hanataro spoke, "I wanted to try and save Rukia on my own and didn't want to get anyone else involved...but it's beyond my abilities." He bowed, "Please save Rukia!"

Renji told him after getting dressed and re-tying his hair in the ponytail, "Don't worry I will!"

(Sokyoku Hill)

Yamamoto spoke, "Very well...your request shall be honored...the Ryoka will be allowed to leave."

Isane spoke, "How cruel. He truly won't allow them to live."

Unohana spoke, "He wasn't being cruel Isane...he was being compassionate. At least she'll die with some peace in mind."

The guards then came up and then the Sokyoku powered up more.

Yamamoto spoke, "Let the Sokyoku fall."

The halberd gathered a lot of spirit energy.

Everyone watched as the blade continued to power up.

Rukia thought, _"Ichimaru shook me from his words earlier...my resolve has returned...maybe it's because of the Head Captain's promise or maybe because Onee-sama turned her back on me."_

Byakuya had her eyes closed.

Rukia spoke, "Thank you...Onee-sama." three squares rose from the ground and made Rukia fly up.

Nanao watched...

Kyoraku spoke, "Nanao don't look so sad. You're making me feel bad."

Nanao assured him, "I'm not sad..."

Then the entire blade lit up into an inferno of flames...

Soifon was shocked, "The halberd is in flames!" They all watched as the flames twisted into a visible form..a massive phoenix was now seen hovering in front of Rukia.

Yamamoto announced, "Kiko Oh (King Firebird). The Halberd has assumed its true form. It will impale the condemned...ending the execution."

The massive bird shot toward Rukia with its beak aimed to kill her.

Rukia thought, _"I'm not afraid. I've had a good life. I made a friend. Onee-sama took me in. Kaien assisted me. and Ichigo tried to help me. I feel no sorrow, no pain. I have no regrets. My heart will go on." _

Rukia thanked everyone she ever knew.

But then something blocked the bird...make that someone actually two people...

Rukia recognized the first one as Ichigo but the second she didn't...he had spiky blond hair and cat like blue eyes...he wore an open white hakama jacket and hakama pants. On his chest Rukia could see the number 0. He had a Zanpakuto.


	7. Ichigo Vs Byakuya Part 1

**Chapter 7: All out battles, Ichigo Vs Byakuya part 1**

Rukia spoke, "I-Ichigo!" She then asked the blond, "Who are you?"

Minato grinned revealing sharp elongated canines, "I'm Minato Namikaze!"

Rukia then yelled, "You fool! Ichigo why did you come back?"

"W-What?"

Rukia yelled, "You should realize by now that you can't beat Onee-sama! She'll kill you for sure this time! I've made my peace with death! I don't want to be saved!"

But then Kaien appeared in front of Rukia, "Rukia..."

Rukia paled, "K-Kaien?"

Kaien then yelled, "What is wrong with you! I thought I taught you better than that! Do I need to retrain you?"

He actually pulled Rukia from her prison, "Ichigo! Minato! Take care of the giant flaming chicken!"

"Sure thing!"

Ichigo smirked, "Leave to us!"

Byakuya watched and sighed with relief, _"Minato-kun you made it in time." _She then turned her gaze on the orange haired soul reaper.

_"Hmm...I sense he has gotten stronger...perhaps a test."_

Soifon spoke, "I-Impossible how can just two people block the power of one million zanpakuto with just two? Who are they?"

Kyoraku spoke, "Nanao is that him?"

Nanao nodded, "Yes sir. He matches the description."

Kyoraku chuckled, "So in the end the Ryoka saves the day."

Then the phoenix cried out, "SKREEEEE!" It struck both Ichigo and Minato.

"Whoa!"

Rukia cried out, "Ichigo!"

Minato turned to see the bird rearing back, "Ichigo it's backing up for its second blow!"

Ichigo spoke, "Right!" He turned to face it.

Rukia cried out again, "No! Ichigo! You won't be able to block him a second time! He'll destroy you!"

The bird then shot forward intent on killing the blond Arrancar and the orange haired soul reaper.

But then strands wrapped around the beast's neck...Holding it in place.

Ichigo and Minato were shocked...Then Masaki appeared!

Ichigo spoke, "Mom!"

"Hey Ichigo! I told you I won't let your friends die."

Then Ukitake appeared holding a strange object...Sentaro and Kiyone were at his side.

Isane was shocked, "Captain Ukitake! Kiyone!"

Kyoraku spoke, "Hey there handsome...what kept you?"

Ukitake apologized, "Sorry I had some trouble releasing it. But now I'm ready!" He brought up the object with a strange crest on it.

Soifon recognized it, _"That's the Shihoin crest!" _She then yelled at Omaeda, "Quickly stop them! They're going to destroy the Sokyoku!"

Ukitake and Kyoraku then prepared themselves and stabbed their Zanpakuto into the object.

Their spirit energy shot up the threads and traveled up toward the bird and destroyed it. The bird returned to its sealed form and snapped in pieces. Everyone had to duck and cover to protect themselves from the shards.

Ichigo was impressed, "Whoa!" He then decided to do his part. He began swinging Zangetsu with one hand and drew Hinotehime with the other.

Rukia asked, "Wait Ichigo what are you doing?"

Ichigo spoke, "I'm going to destroy the scaffold."

Rukia was shocked, "Wait! Ichigo you're insane!"

Ichigo told her, "Just shut up." He raised both his Zanpakuto and slammed them down.

Masaki smiled while watching, "Ah young love! Reminds me of when Isshin and me first trained together!"

The orange haired hybrid knew she had a job to do. She turned her attention on the Repentance Tower...she then pointed one finger at the Tower, "I never liked my brother's idea on having a repentance cell made."

a purple light crackled on her finger tip, "Cero!" She then shot a massive wave of purple hollow energy at the cell and when it struck that entire tower was reduced to ashes.

Yamamoto and the other captains were speechless as an ordinary hollow blast made an entire cell made of Sekki-Sekki rock crumble.

They got an even bigger surprise when they heard a snap. They turned to see something shocking the Sokyoku's scaffold was split in half!

Isane and the others were stunned to see the damage done.

Kaien whistled, "Whoa I'm impressed! I like this guy!"

Ichigo held Rukia under his arm...Kaien gave her to him.

"What now? Ichigo...we're surrounded.."

Ichigo spoke, "We're going to run."

Rukia looked shocked at the boy, "Ichigo! You can't be serious! There are captains down there!"

Ichigo told her, "Then I'll beat them and run. You're not the only one I need to save I need to help everyone who helped me."

Rukia studied him, _"His look...his words...Ichigo's strength is flowing into me. You truly have grown strong...Ichigo."_

Kaien spoke, "Ichigo I'll clear you a path!" He disappeared down and was about to beat the guards but someone beat him to it.

To everyone's shock there was Renji!

Rukia spoke, "R-Renji!"

Renji noticed Rukia was free, "Rukia!"

Rukia then spoke sincerely, "Renji thank goodness you're alive!"

But then Ichigo raised Rukia, "Renji!"

Rukia was surprised, "Wait Ichigo! What're you doing?"

Ichigo then reared Rukia back like he was going to...

Kaien spoke, "Oh I gotta see this!"

Minato raised an eyebrow.

Renji spoke, "Wait you're not going to...!"

Ichigo grinned then threw Rukia like a projectile! He yelled, "Catch!"

Rukia screamed as she flew down, "YAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Renji yelled, "You idiot!" He caught her but the speed she was flying caused both of them comically to go flying back a few yards before crashing to the ground in a heap.

Kaien was cracking up, "I really like this guy! He reminds me of...me!"

Rukia then yelled, tears in her eyes from the fall, "Ugh! Damn you Ichigo!"

Renji yelled, "What if I'd missed her you fool!"

Ichigo yelled, "Get out of here!"

Renji looked surprised, "What?"

Ichigo repeated, "Don't just stand there! Get her out of here!" He then informed Renji, "I'm entrusting her to you! Protect her with your life!"

Renji then turned and took off.

Omaeda spoke shocked, "R...Renji?"

Soifon ordered, "Don't just stand there you fools! I want all the lieutenants after them!"

Omaeda heard his captain's order and took off.

Yamamoto gazed at his lieutenant. Chojiro bowed and took off.

Isane looked hesitant. Unohana spoke softly, "Go on."

Isane joined the other two lieutenants. They chased after Renji.

Ichigo disappeared and reappeared right in front of them blocking their path. The three lieutenants froze.

Ichigo spun Zangetsu and placed the cleaver firmly in the ground.

Omaeda yelled, "Get out of our way!" But the orange haired Soul reaper ignored him.

Isane spoke her release, "Run, Itegumo!" Two smaller blades protruded from her blade.

Chojiro spoke, "Bite, Gonryomaru!" His sword morphed into a rapier.

Omaeda spoke, "Crush, Gegetsuburi!" His sword became a spiked flail.

But then Ichigo destroyed it with just one punch. Shocking all three of the lieutenants.

He knocked out Omaeda. Chojiro tries to attack Ichigo but the Ryoka soul reaper ducks and then delivers a painful uppercut to the jaw.

Isane was shocked, _"No way! He's not even using his Zanpakuto!" _Ichigo then appeared in front of her and shoved her away.

Meanwhile someone rushed at the Ryoka with their sword drawn. Ichigo quickly intercepts and draws Hinotehime then blocked a strike from Byakuya.

Ichigo smirked and spoke, "We meet again...Kuchiki Byakuya!"

Byakuya asked, "Why? Why do you insist on trying to save Rukia?"

_"Show me your resolve Ryoka."_

Ichigo asked, "I want to know myself...Aren't you Rukia's older sister? Why won't you try to save her?"

Byakuya said, "A foolish question...even if I answered...you wouldn't understand."

Soon the two traded sword blows. then separated...

Byakuya spoke, "Only one path lies open for you now... Kurosaki Ichigo you will die."

She then had her sword in a ready position, "And Rukia too will die by my hands."

Ichigo spoke. "I won't let that happen. That's why I'm here. I'm going to beat you then make you beg Rukia for forgiveness!"

He had both Zangetsu and Hinotehime ready...The two then kick off as they rush toward each other. They show their mastery of Shunpo.

Kiyone ran toward her fallen older sister. "Isane!"

Sentaro yelled, "Wait Kiyone! Captain Kuchiki is fighting! You'll be killed!" But then when he tried to follow her he was flipped by Soifon.

Ukitake noticed, "Soifon wait!" The white haired captain was about to flash over but Yamamoto appeared right in front of them.

He tapped his cane, "Stop right there."

Ukitake was shocked, "Genryusai-sensei!"

But then Masaki in the blink of an eye flashed in front of her former lieutenant.

She smiled, "Hey Yama-kun!" She then cocked one hand back and purple light charged into it. She then punched forward shooting a purple Bala at Yamamoto sending him away.

Ukitake looked at her, "Sensei!"

Masaki then tossed Ukitake something, "Here Shiro-kun a cure for your disease!" It was a vial.

Ukitake drank the liquid...he coughed up some black blood which contained all the bad stuff in his system.

Then he felt his strength returning to full potential...his white hair returned to black again. his body is fully recovered.

Ukitake smiled, "Thank you sensei!"

Masaki smiled back, "Sure thing!"

Yamamoto reappeared, "You three are a threat to the peace."

Masaki sighed, "Yama-kun...you haven't changed even when you were my lieutenant back then. Kyo-kun...Shiro-kun let's go."

"B-But sensei my subordinates!"

Masaki smiled, "Don't worry Yoruichi is coming!" Masaki flashed away...

Ukitake then smiled back, "Got it!" He too disappeared.

Kyoraku sighed, "Oh boy." He then vanished.

Yamamoto flashed after them.

Kiyone was being stepped on by Soifon.

Soifon spoke coldly, "You little scum! What you did was unforgivable...You have shamed the gotei 13. But...don't worry I'll kill you and put you out of your misery right now."

But then a blur slammed into Soifon knocking her away from Kiyone and off the cliff.

As she fell Soifon yelled, "Let go! Who are you?"

A familiar woman's voice spoke, "Calm yourself...I see you're still so hot-headed." The woman then revealed her face.

Soifon was shocked, "Y-Yoruichi?"

Yoruichi smirked, "It's been awhile..."

She then reared one hand back and formed a ball of Kido,"Soifon." She blasted her former subordinate with it, creating a massive wave of spirit energy.

Isane woke up and found herself on a giant one eyed manta ray...She realized her captain had saved her!

Unohana spoke in her soft tone, "Are you up...Isane?"

Isane spoke, "Captain! I-"

Unohana assured her lieutenant, "Stay quiet. You weren't hit as hard as the others."

She then looked straight ahead and placed one hand on the manta, "Let's descend Minazuki."

The manta flew toward the ground and formed bird like feet. Which it used to land perfectly.

Several members of their squad greeted them.

Unohana assured them they were fine. The manta ray then regurgitated the other two lieutenants.

Unohana then told her lieutenant about how Ichigo and Byakuya were fighting...The healer captain then informed her lieutenant they needed to look into something.

(Central 46 chambers)

A man stood there with an unconscious boy at his side...He chuckled and gazed at the boy, "Kuchiki Naruto you are the son of Kuchiki Byakuya and Namikaze Minato."

He knew about Naruto from the beginning because he's been watching him.

The man then woke Naruto up.

The boy then looks around and freaks as he saw blood...and bodies!

Naruto shivered. "Where am I?"

The same man that kidnapped him appeared, "You're in the council chambers...child."

" My name is Geno Yoshiro."

Naruto asked, "What do you want with me?"

"I want you to join me."

Naruto was shocked. "Why?"

Geno smiled, "Because you have potential boy."

(Away from the Sokyou)

Yamamoto pulled back his upper shirt and haori to reveal a muscular body despite his age with scars from all his past battles on it.

Yamamoto then released his sword, "All Things in the Universe Turn to Ashes Ryujin Jakka! His sword was covered in flames and massive reiatsu was felt by all. A Firestorm surrounded the ancient captain even the clouds were burned away from it's sheer power.

Ukitake thought, _"Even now it's amazing the strongest of the fire-type zanpakuto whose flames are strong enough just in Shikai to burn the clouds away...Ryujin Jakka!"_

Masaki called out, "Shiro-kun, Kyo-kun release your Zanpakuto already!" She then drew her own sword, " Storm...Rairyumaru" Storm clouds gathered and a downpour covered her as her sword was incased in lightning and water flowed like a flood around her blade. Her reiatsu and her zanpakuto's made Ryujin jakka look like a candle in comparsion.

Kyoraku whistled, "Wheeho! It's been a few 6 centuries since I last saw Masaki-sensei release her Shikai. Shall we get started Ukitake?"

Ukitake held his sword in both hands, "All Waves, Rise now and Become my Shield, Lightning, Strike now and Become my Blade..." His sword glowed and morphed into identical twin blades connected by a red chain, "Sōgyo no Kotowari! _(双魚理, Truth of Pisces)_"

Kyoraku held out his blades in a criss-cross fashion, "Flower Wind Rage and Flower God Roar, Heavenly Wind Rage and Heavenly Demon Sneer." Kyoraku then pulls and his swords became a pair of chinese scimitars, "Katen Kyōkotsu!"

Masaki turned to see her students with their zanpakuto in Shikai it brought back fond memories...as did Yamamoto in Shikai.

Then the four captains rushed and collided creating a massive explosion.

(Courtyard)

Yumichika happily went back to his captain...Kenpachi asked, "You managed to win without getting hurt?"

Yumichika nodded, "Yes sir!" He then noticed his captain was the only one there.

Kenpachi muttered, "The mutt cried out 'Genryusai-sama' and ran off. I think the old fart is getting into a fight somewhere."

(Forest below the Sokyou)

all was quiet and a leaf fluttered then two feet crossed and destroyed it...Yoruichi and Soifon traded a few blows.

Then the two separated...

Soifon spoke arrogantly, "Just like I thought...you're grown soft in the centuries you were gone Yoruichi."

Yoruichi spoked back, "Looks you've actually gotten weaker."

Soifon then asked, "That Tentoken the Ryoka boy was wearing had your family crest on it. you gave it to him didn't you?"

Yoruichi comfirms, "Yes Ichigo needed something to help him fly to rescue Rukia."

Soifon then taunted, "The Shihoin clan will fall from the list of noble families if your actions are discovered...the Shiba clan has also fallen. It's never good to see noble families fall."

Yoruichi smirked, "My you currently are talkative today Soifon...I wonder."

She crossed her arms, "Are you just excited to see your old mentor or is this your pent-up resentment against me? The Captain of Squad 2 or the Commander of the Onmitsukidō was it that difficult for you to fill my shoes?"

Soifon spoke, "Your time has long passed Shihoin Yoruichi! the Onmitsukidō is now under my command!"

She then drew her sword and pierced it into the branch...summoning the Onmitsukidō fighters.

Soifon asked, "Do you remember? When the commander-in-chief of the Onmitsukidō flashes her sword it signals an execution! That includes former commanders!"

Yoruichi remained calm then she disappeared. in a flash all the soilders were defeated...As Yoruichi made her former lieutenant remember just why she had the title 'Shunpo Master'.

Yoruichi landed on the same branch, "I did run away and left my position...but I don't remember ever leaving my title."

Soifon spoke, "Shunpo Master!"

Soifon then removed her captain's haori leaving herself in her Onmitsukidō outfit, "Then I'll simply tear that name from you with my bare hands! There's a price to pay for being gone a whole century Yoruichi! You've grown weaker while I've grown stronger!"

The two then rushed at each other again and then they had a good old fashioned battle with neither woman being able to gain an advantage. Soon they landed.

Soifon noticed she had a slight bruise on her arm, "Well that's one."

Yoruichi was slightly hurt on her leg, "That makes one on one." She noticed her outfit, " I see you're wearing the Onmitsukidō uniform."

Soifon asked, "Brings back memories doesn't it?"

Yoruichi spoke, "I can't really see your moves in that outfit."

Soifon spoke, "You really think it's a trick?" She then used Flash Step and appeared behind Yoruichi with her sword drawn, "Sting All Enemies to Death...Suzumebachi!"

Her sword glowed and became a golden gauntlet with a stinger. Soifon attempted to strike Yoruichi with it but remembering her student's Shikai ability... Yoruichi quickly flashes away.

The two then began another hand to hand battle but this time...Soifon managed to strike Yoruichi with her Shikai.

Soifon spoke, "Admit it Yoruichi I've become stronger than you."

A butterfly mark appeared on Yoruichi's face...

Soifon asked, "you remember my Shikai's ability?" She then explained, "When Suzumebachi strikes someone a Homonka (_Death Crest_) mark will appear on their person. And you remember what will happen if the same place is hit twice...instant death!" Yoruichi instantly avoided the rest of Soifon's strikes but however Soifon managed to make more homonka marks appear on Yoruichi...

Soifon spoke, "If you understand that I've grown superior to you I will end this quickly."

Soifon then revealed a new technique, "Let me show you something Yoruichi." She held her arm out and began to glow with spirit energy, "This is a new technique I just created...it combines Hakuda with Kido...it's brand-new so I haven't thought of a name for it yet."

"No it has a name...Shunko."

Soifon was surprised.

Yoruichi explained, "Do you know why the commander-in-chief Onmitsukidō uniform has no back or shoulder coverings?" She then held her arm out too.

"Because its meaningless...Shunko releases a condensed burst of spirit energy along the arms and back of the user removing all covering of the back and shoulders."

Soon Yoruichi began to glow but even brighter than Soifon since she's way more advanced...Soon the orange shirt was gone leaving her clad in her own Onmitsukidō uniform underneath.

Yoruichi then pointed her arm at Soifon, "Beware Soifon even I...still can't control it very well." she sent a massive wave of reiatsu forward creating what looked from afar to be a massive flash of lightning.

* * *

Next time Ichigo and Byakuya's battle reaches it's climax...Geno offers Naruto a chance at power. Aizen finally catches up to the former captain of squad 5 the one before he was made captain after Shiniji's hollowfication.


	8. Ichigo Vs Byakua part 2

**Chapter 8: Ichgo Vs Byakuya part 2, Geno's objectives**

Ikkaku and Iba are drinking together they just decided to end their fight and go drinking...they both noticed the lightning like Kido. Iba commented it and Ikkaku berated him telling him it's a Kido. After a few quick banters Ikkaku noted their Sake was gone...and they decided to finish their earlier fight. Loser buys more Sake.

(Forest)

The land was totaled by Yoruichi's attack. Soifon couldn't believe how Yoruichi was still so powerful even after being gone for a century. Yoruichi then asked, "Do you understand why I never showed you this technique?"

Soifon then charged at Yoruichi with her stinger, "How can you still be so strong? It's not fair!"

Yoruichi caught her attack and nullified it with Hanki a technique to dispell Kido.

Yoruichi said, "Stop you are not ready to use this technique."

Soifon continued her attacks, "I should have surpassed you! Your century of exile should've weakened you!" Yoruichi easily avoided every strike.

Then memories of the past enter Soifon's mind...the good memories of when she was younger and met Yoruichi for the first time and they trained and ate together...then the memory that changed her life forever: the exile and crime of Yoruichi.

Soifon yelled, "I...hated you! You betrayed my trust! So I swore I would hunt you down and kill you myself!"

Yoruichi then pulled back her hand which was still crackling with Spirit energy into a Shunko-enhanced punch that could kill Soifon if it hit. But she stopped just within reach of the captain.

Soifon then asked, "Why..." She was now crying, "Why didn't you take me with you Yoruichi-sama?" She surrendered to her mentor...she fell to her knees in defeat.

Yoruichi gazed down at her former lieutenant with remorse and regret...the truth is she didn't want Soifon to get involved with what happened to the captains and lieutenants 110 years ago...that's why.

(Sokyoku Hill)

Ichigo continued his battle with Byakuya...

After managing to stop her Shikai with his new attack from Zangetsu: Getsuga Tensho. Their battle got even more heated up...they had a good old fashioned sword battle.

Ichigo of course released Hinotehime.

Minato had gone off to find someone to fight himself.

Ichigo taunted, "Come on Byakuya use your Bankai already!"

Byakuya had enough, "Very well Kurosaki Ichigo if you desire it so much." she then turned her sword to the ground, "I shall show you my Bankai." She dropped it and the sword sunk into the ground.

Byakuya spoke, "Bankai..." Rows of swords rose up on each side of the captain, "Scatter...Senbonzakura Kageyoshi." The swords became a storm of countless fragments and then attacked Ichigo.

The orange haired soul reaper charged and aimed another Getsuga with Hinotehime's flame attack mixed in but the petals blocked it. They then sent Ichigo crashing to the ground.

Byakuya asked, "Have you had enough Kurosaki Ichigo?"

Ichigo groaned, "Damn it..." He got up, "I was stupid to think I could beat a Bankai using only Shikai...I thought I could go further but I guess not."

Byakuya spoke, "Watch what you say you make it seem like you've already achieved Bankai."

Ichigo smirked, "Yeah that's exactly what I'm saying Kuchiki Byakuya!" He then began powering up, "GRAAAAH!" Blue spirit energy emitted from his body.

Byakuya thought,_ "No way...impossible! Even among the noble clans whose members have above average spirit energy only a small 10% ever achieve Bankai...those who have achieved Bankai are marked on the history of the Soul Society. Not only is he not of noble blood he was never a proper Soul Reaper to begin with! So why is he emitting such reiatsu? It's almost as if..."_

Ichigo then pointed Zangetsu and Hinotehime forward, "Take a good look this is my...BANKAI!" He powered up, "UOOOOH!"

soon both swords began to glow...Zangetsu blue and Hinotehime orange. soon he shot a blast of spirit energy which created a powerful explosion.

Senbonzakura rose up and defended Byakuya from the blast...when her shield fell down. Byakuya's eyes widened.

Ichigo was covered by smoke but when it cleared it revealed him wearing a different outfit. He wore a long cloak like jacket with red lining inside it was the outfit of Zangetsu himself.

Zangetsu was no longer a giant cleaver sword...but a long thin datio blade with the guard shaped like a manji symbol and on the hilt was a broken length of chain.

Hinotehime had become a crimson black armored gauntlet with black fire coming out and flaming chains...There were even flaming claws that could be sheathed, unsheathed, extended, and retracted.

"Bankai! Tensa Zangetsu!

"and Bankai! Kuroi Hinotehime! (_Black, Fire Princess_)" He added.

Byakuya was stunned. "Those are your zanpakuto's Bankai? A glove and an ordinary Zanpakuto?"

She then spoke,. "I see first the execution and now the Bankai...it seems you enjoy stepping on our honor." her tone was cold, "You shall learn the price of stepping on our honor!"

In an instant Ichigo appeared in front of Byakuya with Tensa Zangetsu at her throat and Kuroi Hinotehime's claws extended also aimed at the noble's throat.

Ichigo told the captain, "Your so called honor demands Rukia dies if that's the case then stepping on your honor. " The orange haired soul reaper then disappeared and reappeared away...he pointed Tensa Zangetsu at Byakuya. "Is the reason I achieved Bankai."

_"Just in an instant I lost sight of him."_

She then spoke, "Why did you withdraw your blade from my throat? Was it overconfidence? Arrogance destroys the footholds of victory."

Byakuya then narrowed her eyes, "Your technique is not Bankai...no mere Ryoka could ever achieve Bankai."

"You shall regret not slitting my throat when you had the chance. Miracles only happen once...there will be no second one boy!"

Senbonzakura flooded toward Ichigo who avoided it easily.

Soon the storm of petals kept trying to catch the Ryoka boy but he was too fast!

Byakuya was shocked, _"Can Senbonzakura not catch him?" _Ichigo soon flashed around Byakuya so much it looked like there were 50 Ichigos running at once in different directions.

Ichigo asked, "What's wrong? Can't keep up? And here I can still go faster."

Byakuya spoke, "Don't get too cocky boy!" She waved her hand and Senbonzakura's speed suddenly increased as it lunged at Ichigo. Ichigo now had a harder time avoiding the petals.

Ichigo was shocked. "It got faster?"

Byakuya explained, "When I control Senbonzakura with my hands...it moves twice as fast." Senbonzakura shot toward Ichigo...soon Ichigo took to the air and the petals followed him...soon it was too much for him to escape.

Byakuya thought, _"I have him!" _She then waved her hand the petals surrounded Ichigo, "With this speed...there is nothing I can't...catch!" The petals then swarmed Ichigo and covered him.

but then Ichigo using Tensa Zangetsu and Kuroi Hinotehime easily destroyed them all.

Byakuya was shocked, _"Impossible! He defeated all of them?"_

Soon to her shock Ichigo disappeared.

Then he spoke behind her, "So miracles only happen once eh?"

He was right behind her with Tensa Zangetsu raised, "Then that's this?" Byakuya turned just as his Bankai sword stabbed at her. She managed to grab it and prevent it from striking though it sliced her hand causing blood to flow...

It wouldn't be good for her to get killed after she was just reunited with her husband and found her son.

Byakuya then spoke, "I see now...you focus your spiritual pressure into that small blade and are capable of fighting at maximum speed, " She then released her own spiritual pressure. "Then I will simply...crush that power!"

Byakuya then leapt away the release causing blood to splatter from her hand, "I will show you the true form of my sword. This is the form of Senbonzakura when it has abandoned all defense and focuses only on killing the enemy." her blood dripped down into one of the remains of Senbonzakura, the blades glowed and became pink spirit energy which then rose up like flames, soon the area became dark and rows of pink swords formed around them. The swords numbered in the thousands.

Byakuya spoke. "Senkei_..._Senbonzaukra Kageyoshi."

Ichigo was shocked...

Byakuya told him. "Do not worry Ichigo Kurosaki this funeral colum of a thousand swords will not strike you all at once."

"I only show this form to those I have sworn to kill with my own hands." one of the swords came down and landed in her hand taking the form of the sealed zanpakuto.

Ichigo was more shocked...

Byakuya spoke again, "You should feel honored for you are only the second person I have shown this form of Senbonzakura to."

Ichigo muttered, "Great I feel special."

Byakuya then turned her sword up and pink flames surrounded her as she gathered her spiritual pressure. Ichigo then gathered his blue spiritual pressure soon the two charged at each other and collided with slashes.

(below Sokyoku Hill)

Orihime and the others have finally arrived and are shocked by what they see...Yachiru explained to them that Ichigo was fighting Byakuya right now. Chad wonders why but Uryu explained that he must crush all hope of them ever killing Rukia. Orihime truly believes in Ichigo. Uryu tells Ichigo in his mind to win or else he'll have to face him.

(Back in the Senkei)

Ichigo and Byakuya traded sword blows. But then Byakuya got Ichigo by stabbing her sword into his foot then used her Kido to blast him in the shoulder.

Ichigo is now struggling, "Damn I got slower?" He didn't know his own spiritual pressure was causing his reduction in speed.

Byakuya spoke, "Do not feel so bad Ichigo Kurosaki...you did rather well for a mere human."

she counted off. "You managed to outwit capture by the gotei 13...you managed to defeat captain-class officers...you survived an attack by Senbonzakura. But it's over can't you tell? You're already a corpse."

She then raised her sword, "It is over." Her sword aimed down to sever his head.

Ichigo screamed in his mind, _"No! I want to win...I have to win!" _A voice spoke in his mind, _**"Tch!"**_

Then his hand wearing Kuroi Hinotehime rose up and caught Byakuya's sword.

Byakuya was stunned, "What?"

A white substance gathered on his face and began to form something.

**"I thought I was pretty clear...It's a big problem for me if you get yourself killed baka."**

Byakuya asked, "Who are you?"

_'Ichigo' _laughed, **"You want to know who I am? I have...NO NAME!" **He looked up revealing half a Hollow mask on his face and an eriee yellow eye with a black sclera. He then slashed Byakuya's shoulder with Tensa Zangetsu...blood flowed.

_'Ichigo' _laughed very manically...then he spoke, **"Ichigo what a complete amateur you are! Couldn't you tell? You've been getting crushed by your own Bankai's reiatsu! Every bone in your body is creaking from the strain!" **

_'Ichigo'_ then added,** "You really are a hopless case!" **

_'Ichigo'_ destroyed the sword he caught.

**"So I'll show ya...How _I _use this Bankai!"**

Byakuya prepared herself for his attack...'_Ichigo'_ swung his sword wildly and fired a black red-tinted Getsuga Tensho.

Byakuya was shocked, _"__Kuroi (Black) Getsuga?"_

She avoided it using shunpo...but _'Ichigo'_ fired off another from above. Byakuya avoided that one too. Hichigo then slashed with Kuroi Hinotehime and claw mark shaped flames shot at the captain.

_'Ichigo'_ fired a barrage of Getsuga...Byakuya moved back but felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see '_Ichigo'_! Grinning his usual twisted grin. Soon the Getsugas and flame claw marks struck them.

Byakuya was hurt but alive, "This twisted spiritual pressure...that white mask...are you a hollow?"

_'Ichigo'_ spoke, **"Who cares?"** The mask began to move to the other side, **"Soon you will..."**

_"Disappear!" _Ichigo's voice shouted out.

'_Ichigo'_ was shocked as Ichigo's hand rose up and grabbed his mask.

Ichigo yelled, _"Go away! Stop interfering!"_

'_Ichigo'_ struggled, **"You're the one who's interfering!" **He struggled to stop Ichigo,** "No! You fool if you leave this to me we can win! NOOOOOOO!" **

Soon Ichigo released his spiritual pressure and returned to normal yet the mask remained on. But his eye returned to its normal aurburn color.

What was seen of Ichigo's face scowled as he said, "Let's finish this Byakuya!"

Byakuya spoke. "Very well neither of us has much spirit energy left...let this be our final clash."

Ichigo asked. "I'll ask you again...why won't you try to save Rukia?"

Byakuya told him. "If you win then I will tell you."

Soon she pointed with her sword and all the blades condensed into one again...white spirit energy emitted from her and then it formed wings with a half halo circle in the back.

Bykauya spoke, "Shūkei: Hakuteiken."

Ichigo then formed a black spirit aura around him...Kuroi Hinotehime joining in by forming a flame aura.

Soon the two weary soul reapers charged for the final blow...they collided...and their reiatsu auras could be seen from afar.

Minato had defeated several low-level soul reapers when he turned to see the auras, "Ah...the kid actually managed to beat Bya-chan eh?" He then headed to the hill using Sonido.

(Sokyoku Hill)

Byakuya and Ichigo stood there both took a hit from their attack.

Byakuya then spoke, "You wondered why I didn't save Rukia." Soon a familiar blond arrancar made his appearance.

"He passed Minato-kun." She then began healing herself using Kido.

Minato grinned. "Nice job Ichigo!"

Ichigo was shocked. "Wait what?" The mask finally broke away and revealed Ichigo's full face.

Byakuya after making sure she was mostly healed told Ichigo the story behind her adoption of Rukia. Minato already knew this because she told him when they first met.

Ichigo was shocked. "Whoa...so you're Rukia's sister-in-law? And the promises you made to your first husband and parents made you conflicted?"

Byakuya nodded. "Yes I didn't know what to do: Honor my promise to Hisano or the promise I made on my parents' graves?"

Ichigo whistled. "Sheesh and I thought commoners had troubles." Ichigo then asked. "So what now?"

Byakuya spoke. "You win Kurosaki Ichigo...I won't pursue Rukia anymore...you have my gratitude."

Ichigo grinned. "I...won? I WON! Uh-oh...dizzy...can't stay upright!" He then fell back only to bump into Orihime's rock-hard head.

Ichigo groaned. "ARGH! That hurt!"

Orihime gasped, "Kurosaki-kun! I'm so sorry I have a hard head!"

Ichigo turned to face her. "Orihime!" He saw the others. "Chad! Uryu! Ganju! Who are you?" He asked Aramaki.

The low seated officer said. "Just ignore me."

Ichigo looked at them. "You guys okay?"

Uryu smirked. "Well we're better than you look."

Ichigo asked. "Did they hurt you guys?"

Orihime shook her head, "No! No! I was perfectly safe! Mr. Zaraki even gave me a piggyback ride."

she then started tearing up. "I was...just so worried about you Kurosaki-kun...I'm happy to see you safe...thanks for not dying on me."

Ichigo smiled. "Orihime..."

(deep in the Council Chambers)

Geno had told him, "Do you wish to meet your parents?"

Naruto was shocked at the man's words, "My parents are alive?"

Geno nodded, "Yup."

Naruto asked, "W-Where were they all this time?"

Geno explained. "Your mother is one of the captains of the seireitei and the most famous one her name is Kuchiki Byakuya . Your father is an arrancar I believe his name is Namikaze Minato or better known as the Yondaime Hokage the one who sealed the Kyuubi within you but it's not in you anymore."

Naruto was shocked. "W-What?"

Geno told him, "Your father's seal was designed to make the Kyuubi into your Zanpakuto." He then told Naruto all about Zanpakuto and the gotei 13.

Geno spoke, "Do you want to meet them?"

Naruto nodded the boy didn't care if they hadn't been there for him...he wanted to be with his parents.

Then a voice spoke, "Hado#63 Raikōhō!" A blast of lightning shot at Gendo who was struck by it.

Naruto then saw a brown haired man wearing glasses and he had the kindest aura ever felt... it was equal to Naruto's own. He had his hand up and it was smoking to show he fired the spell.

The man spoke, "So you're Byakuya's kid."

Naruto was surprised, "You must be a captain too if you know my mother."

The man smiled kindly, "That's right I'm the Captain of fifth division Aizen Sosuke ." He then held out his hand, "Come on I'll take you to them."

Naruto took Aizen's hand. But then Geno appeared, "Give me the boy Aizen!"

Aizen glared. "No! You are evil and I won't let you corrupt this child!" Geno smirked and held up two fingers...black spirit energy formed an arc on his fingers

Geno then spoke, "Hado#90: Kurohitsugi."

A black purple box surrounded the captain and the boy and the spears pierced the coffin but Naruto was protected by Aizen forming a Kido force field.

Naruto cried out, "Mr. Aizen! Please be okay!"

Aizen smiled weakly, "Sorry kid." He was severely wounded and collapsed into unconsciousness.

Geno spoke, "Now boy you will be coming with me!"

Naruto glared, "No!" Then a feminine voice in his head spoke, _**"Naruto listen to me...call my name...my name is..."**_

Naruto called out, "Blaze, Blaze the flames of hell...Kyuhimaru!" In a red flash he had held a sword that emitted a red flame aura...and it's guard was shaped like a fox head...on the end of the hilt were nine flaming whips reminscent of the Kyubi's tails.

Naruto was now a little taller...his hair now had some of his mother's black haircolor in it and it was longer like his mother's...he now wore the robes of a Soul Reaper. His eyes were now a dark grayish-blue and looked as stony as his mother's...Naruto emitted a red spirit aura his reiatsu felt almost near captain level already!

Geno grinned, "Amazing not even 10 years old and you already have your Zanpakuto and Shikai! Not bad kid!" He drew his own...Soon the taller and stronger Naruto and the captain began a blade battle. They had quite a little battle.

This was the scene Rangiku and Toshiro came on...They had chased Gin's lieutenant after they saw this place and then they sensed some powerful spiritual pressure and came back to see who it was coming from.

Toshiro spoke, "Look Matsumoto that boy has a Soul reaper outfit!"

Rangiku nodded, "Yes..but what squad does he belong to?" They watched as a boy no older looking than Yachiru take on the ex-captain of fifth division (before Aizen and after Shinji).

Toshiro gasped, "Look!" He pointed.

Rangiku gasped, "A-Aizen? Captain we have to tell Captain Unohana! I'll help the boy captain!"

Toshiro nodded, "Okay but be careful Matsumoto!" He took off using flash step.

Tosthen flashed over to the boy just as Geno slashed at him. Rangiku quickly blocked the strike.

Geno chuckled, "Hey Matsumoto."

Rangiku narrowed her eyes, "Geno Yoshiro! Ex-captain of fifth division...you're under suspicion that you may have something do with the former captain Shinji's disappearance."

Geno laughed, "Why yes."

Rangiku then placed her hand on her sword, "Roar...Haineko!" Her blade became ashes and attacked the rogue captain...

Geno groaned, "ARGHHH!" Geno growled, "I'll have him yet!" He disappeared using shunpo.

Rangiku then reformed her blade and sheathed it.

Rangiku then spoke, "Hey kid come with me."

Naruto spoke, "But what about Mr. Aizen?"

Rangiku smiled, "No worries my captain went to fetch our greatest healer."

Naruto nodded, "Okay." He sheathed his own Zanpakuto. Rangiku then was about to leave with the boy but then a sword pierced her and it was sticking out of her stomach...It was Geno!

He smirked, "Foolish woman...did you really think that I would be defeated so easily?"

Rangiku spoke as she fell, "You...bastard." She was hurt but still alive.

Geno then turned only to meet a giant ice dragon...Toshiro had sensed his lieutenant was in trouble.

Toshiro snarled, "I'll make sure you pay!" Toshiro then pulled his sword out, "Bankai!" In a blue flash He had ice claws, tail, wings, ice on his shoulders, and three four-petal ice flowers above him.

Toshiro spoke, "Daiguren Hyourinmaru!"

Geno smirked, "So you know Bankai impressive for one so young."

Toshiro growled, "Geno...I'll kill you!"

Geno held out his sword, "Do not use such strong words...it makes you look weak."

Toshiro lunged forward and seemingly froze Geno but then...

In a flash it was over for Toshiro...the young captain fell to the ground mortaly wounded.

Geno had his sword out...blood coated the ice that now decorated the floor.

Geno looked at the Ice, "It's the wrong season..but I rather like seeing some ice this time of year."

There was clapping and then Gin Ichimaru showed up.

He grinned, "That was amazing captain Yoshiro."

Geno chuckled, "Why thank you Gin. Now it's time to move on to the next step of my plan."

Gin's smile turned even more frightening, "Oh goody!"

(Central 46 chambers)

Masaki after beating her old lieutenant had flashed along with her two students to this chamber. Only to discover all the councilers were dead!

She was shocked, _"They've been slaughtered!"_

Ukitake spoke, "S-Sensei they're all dead!"

Kyoraku studied the blood, "Sensei...Ukitake. I think we've been fooled...the blood is brown and dry."

Both of them were shocked! Then they heard something...the three captains then used shunpo and saw Geno nearly kill Toshiro!

Ukitake spoke, "No Toshiro!"

Masaki narrowed her eyes, "Kyo-kun, Shiro-kun let's stop him!"

Both of them nodded, "Yes sensei!"

Geno blocked a strike from Ukitake and Shunsui.

He chuckled, "Well, Well Captains Ukitake and Kyoraku."

Gin then pointed his sword at them, "Shoot to Kill, Shinso!" His sword extended fast only to crash into Masaki's sword.

Masaki glared at the two, "Geno Yoshiro and Gin Ichimaru you two are working together?"

Geno smirked. "Of course Lady Kurojo but I won't just tell you my plans. You'll have to fight me for the information!"

He then raised his sword upside down, "Bankai..." He began to glow light purple.

Gin grinned, "Hey I want in on this!" He then prepared, "Bankai..."

Masaki then brought her hand up to her face and then spiritual energy began to form a Hollow mask on her face. Her eyes turned yellow with black sclera.

* * *

Next time: Bankais revealed!


End file.
